Magie du Marionnettiste
by Kat with Shamrocks
Summary: When a french puppeteer is put to death for disturbing the graves he says one final thing to his prize possession. Now it is years later and in a completely different country, so how could Alfred be effected by this believed fairytale? FrUs
1. Chapter 1

_**Warning: Creepy France, Occ'ness like Crazy, Crazy people, Lust, and stuff.**_

_**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BABES!**_

_**Chapter One of Magie du Marionnettiste.**_

_**A/N: There is not enough Evil France :O. UKE!America for everyone! Also 'Hello Dear, Long Time No See' will be on hold, writers block :'(**_

_**If you want to know what something means, use Google Translate. Only on few chapters will I be nice enough, sorry. This chapter will be extra long :D Don't expect it to be a regular thing.**_

_**This is the longest Chapter I have ever written! Over 7.5k works! / le gasp!**_

_**Chapter One: Les Yeux Qui Ne Meurent Jamais**_

In the late eighteen hundreds in the city of love ;Paris, there lived a widower with a reputation to have known everyone's body. He had slept around with almost everyone it seemed and no one complained at his skills either, he was a rather charming man. At the final years of his twenties his wife passed away from a horrible encounter with a British man, thus her life ending tragically and leaving the puppeteer alone for his remaindering years. Even though he did not love his wife, it was a horrid arranged marriage, he sulked and vowed to get revenge…But his wish never graced him. He had no clue on earth about who this person was, but he knew when he found him he would kill him.

While living alone, having a new random man and woman keep his bed warm, he began to grow a sick position in making his job even more life like. First he stared making small wooden dolls and puppets, and the Eastern European nations adored these small toys. Then he started making the puppets bigger, more life like, and used real hair for them. He loved his job, people soon became creped out by his creations and stopped paying for them. He did not care for their money and soon cared not for other people, all he wanted to make his dolls and to make them perfect.

Finally one day he began on his finally master piece, a doll that would make his puppets bow on their own will. One so beautiful that the people of his damned home would praise him and his doll for being the most loveliest things that ever walked together. Yes he would make this heaven's angel doll and he would make it live. He was into the dark arts, he knew there was a way to bring his dolls to life, he started with two small dolls that he named after two Italian boys, which was the name of the two little children he killed to use for his spell. And it worked….

Soon the puppeteer, his name was Francis, had a grand array of puppets that lived and could do wonderful acts of work. And his many puppets helped him find the best choices to making his doll, staring with two ocean blue eyes that were ripped from a girl's skull. Then sun kissed skin that was slowly peeled from a young boy at the beach- slowly but surely the puzzle came together to make this life size angel.

Over a seemingly long three years it took to make this perfect doll, every night from the night he began sculpting the skeleton that would becoming the base for him. Every night he would polish the eyes and teeth, brushing the wheat shade hair, dusting off his tan skin and replace his clothes everyday with a clean suit. He would hold his doll to his body and dance in the candle light while his puppets smiled from their seats. It made them happy that their master was happy, they also loved the perfect doll very much,

One night, after a long day in town, Francis came home with roses for his perfect doll. He loved to spoil his beloved art piece, knowing soon he would be alive and soon he would love him. His two larger dolls often watched over the perfect doll when their master was gone. Today was a very great day for their family, today Francis would bring the perfect doll to life. His puppets had the house clean and a family meal made for the growing family, Francis was honestly taken back by surprise when he came home to this gift.

"Mes enfants! What is this?" the shocked Frenchman asked when he saw his children lying down the plates for their Family dinner. Even though the perfect doll never ate, they still laid down a plate for where the would move the semi stiff doll.

"Papa! Your home!" his oldest female puppet said, a tiny tan girl with chocolate brown hair with two big red bow, tiny brown slip-ons and a silky light blue dress.

"Padre! Padre!" the two Italian puppets cheered a they ran to Francis' legs, holding their tiny arms asking their father to pick them up and hug them. Francis chuckled and handed the flowers to his little girl to put in a vase, which was done instantly. The fourth child poke his head from the kitchen with a small smile on his pale lips, happy to have his father home and able to get to see the perfect doll out of Francis' room.

" Dinner is almost ready papa" the shy puppet said, Francis nodded. He patted the two tiny puppets on the head and went up to his room, where his perfect doll sat emotionless. He walked into the large room and walked over to his doll, taking the doll's left hand and kissing it softly. "Je suis chez moi mon amour?" he cooed, he pulled away and started looking thru his wardrobe from something to wear tonight.

"They made us dinner tonight, they are looking forward to see your grace" he said as he pulled out a mid-night blue dress, smiling at his find. He placed the dress on his bed and pulled out his normal blue uniform. It took him a few minutes to put on his nice suit and only a few seconds to dress his perfect doll, but he did spend quite some time on his doll's hair.

"Lets go mon amour" he smiled as he picked up the doll and taking him down to the table. His puppets were lacing the food on the table, his fifth puppet was lighting the candles and his six puppet was sitting by the window with a gun in his hands. This sixth puppet was very protective of his family, vowing to keep all his family safe even if he died, but he especially loved the tiny fifth puppet.

"Enfants, come to the table" Francis said, the remaining puppets brought the food and everyone sat down, everyone sat and smiled at each other. The family of eight sat together in silence as they ate the delicious food. Finally the shortest Italian decided to speak, his adorable voice-

"Padre, is momma going to wake up soon?" he asked, the other puppets seemed to have a small gasp. It was kind of a secret law not to speak of the dark magic or the fact the perfect doll was not awake.

"Do not worry mon petit… Soon…" the French men said, looking at his food then looking at the doll. The lifeless eyes of the doll looking down at the food, the family knew that the doll would not eat but they still placed food in front of him. Soon the family ate the rest of their food and Francis took his sweet doll upstairs to their room, placing him in a chair. He soon dressed themselves for bed.

Francis smiled as he awed at his lovely doll, he was perfect, Francis brushed the short wheat colored hair and slowly sang a song in his language of love. He did love his doll so much. Francis kissed the lips of his doll and laid him in the bed, soon sitting next to him and kissing the pale lifeless lips. "Demain ous allons danser, mon amour" he said as he drifted into his perfect sleep.

But tomorrow never came for the man- for while he slept his body turned to ash. For the enraged villagers had heard of what this monster was doing to their people, and using black magic was horrid to the elders. Francis awoke to flames engulfing his bed, slowly burning his room, he looked down at his prized doll and shed a tear. For he will never see the sun that he mocked, Francis could not allow someone to take away his beloved doll…like how someone had taken his wife.

"Don't worry…. We will be together… _When we are destined to be together- we will…no one will capture your love like I have-_" Francis said in a French-English mix, it was a very ugly language but he felt like he must have had to use it. As if the doll would never understand French and only the tongue of which his enemies spoke, but he still loved his doll. "I Promise…_my Angel_" he said finally, before the flames began to burn him and cooked his flesh to the bone. He smiled while he was roasted, for he was looking at his art piece, hoping his dark magic would save his sweet doll.

Flame raged for a few hours until the people help kill it with water, knowing for sure the puppet maker was dead. They did not mourn or even feel shame, they turned and walked away to their homes where their lives continued until their time was called by the grim reaper, like all others in this world is.

Soon the puppet maker became a story and then a legend, then a myth and then it was forgotten, taken away from their minds by the wind that fueled the fire their ancestors had started that dreadful night. No house was re built where the fire had claimed, instead people moved away from that area and nestled happier near the coast. He and his work became nothing more then far away memories that was whispered by the wind to the trees and mountains. And life remained as normal….

The world has now dawned on a new times and all days of old had been forgotten, unless it was in a book. The world became different, corruption bloomed easier and was open to nearly all ages, technology was it finest point and still prospering onward. In a small town in the outskirts of Virginia lived a seventeen year old all-America boy named Alfred F. Edelstein and he was quite different from his peers. Many people tried to avoid him, like he was the plague.

He was not an ugly boy, in fact he was quite a sight to see, but he was a weird being, he seemed to have this weird ability to trance people by doing almost anything. His eyes were a ocean deep sapphire blue, his skin looked like the sun had kissed him all over, his hair was always soft looking and shone a lovely wheat shade, he had on stubborn cowlick that loved to annoyed his friends. Alfred was rather tall and fit, wearing glasses were the only things imperfect about him, but he still had people who foolishly lusted after him.

One of his best friends, a Russian by the name of Ivan Braginsky, had a long term crush on this boy, but he always turned him down accidentally, Alfred never knew he broke hearts. His friend remember one time all Alfred did was look his English teacher in the eyes and Mr. Honda gave the class a break from work and ended up canceling the assignment. Ivan, Ludwig, Gilbert, Antonio and Toris found it as a gift to use their friend to get caught some slack, even though Ivan hated it when people looked at his friend with their dirty eyes undressing him.

Alfred never showed interest or love to anyone, even his own parents were always given a hard time trying to get Alfred to show feelings to them. But sadly their baby boy never could show those emotions they longed to feel from a child. Elizabeta and her husband, Roderich Edelstein, adopted the small American when they moved to the States, and they loved the little boy greatly. Even though he said he loved them, they knew he would only love his family, and never show anyone his love. Alfred was the perfect child growing up , but his parents felt like their son would never give another a chance to love him. Their dreams of their son's love for someone else came true and were crushed all in the same year, by one single cruel man. They would hate themselves if their son lived alone…

They had a second son, another adoptive child, who was younger then Alfred by five years. His name was Peter Edelstein, a tiny dirty-blond haired boy with sky blue eyes and a big heart. Peter loved his big brother so much, and often got into fights with older kids when they would talk bad about Alfred; though Alfred was the one who usually saved his little brother when he got into a mess. Peter and Alfred were best of friends and did everything together, except when Alfred wanted to be alone.

Alfred enjoyed being alone, spending long hours in the parks on swings and listening to his ipod. Ivan remembered seeing Alfred for the first time, he looked so lifeless and looked unreal, but that was when Ivan realized he was in love with Alfred. Alfred had this aura around him that seemed to repel other's emotions, Ivan was not the most loveable person but even other could tell he was trying; to Alfred it was all nothing

No one saw any love or hate from the boy until a warm October day, it was just after Halloween and the group was sitting in the back of their home room talking. Gilbert was saying how awesome his brother and himself was and telling Ivan how stupid he looked, beings dressed as a pink teddy bear just because Alfred used his kicked puppy look on him. The group was so caught in talking that they did not notice their wheat-haired friend watching the door open. Their homeroom teacher walked in, his name was Eduard von Bock, with a smile happily dancing on his face. Their European teacher was Toris' cousin, they lived together with Ivan, Ivan's little sister Natalia, and Peter's friend, Raivis, who was Toris' little brother.

"Good morning class, I have some wonderful news for you" the Estonian male said happily, holding his favorite laptop and a few folders, "Today we will be having a few new students that have coming over from France" the blond man said, placing his work down. A few students made 'ohs' and 'ahs', but it was not uncommon to have students from different countries at this small school. Gilbert and his brother Ludwig were from Berlin, Germany, Ivan was from a small town outside of Moscow, Russia, and even Alfred's little brother was from Britain. Alfred did feel left out when his friend would start reminiscing about their home lands. All Alfred knew about where he was from was that he was born and found on the streets of Williamsburg in July.

Soon a knock came at the class room door and Eduard opened the wooden door with a smile that was obviously fake. Alfred turned his head awkwardly to sneak a peak at the French people, but he only caught a peak at a strand of amber-brown hair that had a curl to it. Soon the teacher began to talk to the people who stood out side, one person was their principle Rommus.

"Yes sir…" Eduard replied, nodding to the principle.

"Good, now make these kids feel comfortable!" Rommus laughed loudly as he left, Alfred could hear his shoes on the tile as he walked down the hallway. Eduard motioned the people into the class room, his face showed annoyance now. Soon the class room had five new teens in the room, all three had this awkward feel to them. To Alfred it was almost like he knew them. They had on the uniforms for the school, which was blue plaid pants, a white button down shirt, and dress shoes. Alfred wore a brown bomber jacket over his uniform, Ivan had a large blue coat and a powder purple scarf, and most people had a jacket or sweater over their uniform. Even the new kids had on something over their uniform shirt.

The first one was a darker-brown haired man with a curl that was placed on the left and had light brown eyes, the second was slightly shorter and holding onto the first's arm. He had amber-brown haired, a curl to the right and closed eyes, he had a goofy smile on his face, both boys where fair skinned. The third was a brunette long-haired girl with two big red bows and tan skin, she had a cute smile on her face and a book bag shaped as a blue fish. The fourth was a tall, lemon blond boy with forest green eyes with a sour look upon his face. Finally there was a very tall pale man, with purple-blue eyes, honey blond hair and an innocent smile; he had a polar bear plush book bag just like the tan girl.

"Class these are out new students- please be nice to… would you like to introduce yourselves?" Mr. von Bock, sitting down in his chair and starting up his trusty laptop.

"What do you want us to say?" the shorter brunet boy asked, the teacher let out an annoyed sigh.

"Your name, where your from, a little something about yourself" he said, starting to type on his computer.

"My name is Feliciano and this is my twin brother Lovino, brother likes Tomatoes and I like Pasta" the shorter boy introduced himself and the other Italian. "Say hello Lovino" Feliciano said, shaking his brother slightly.

"Stop shaking me you brainless pomodoro" the Italian named Lovino said, hitting Feliciano on the head. The smaller Italian moaned in pain, the girl let out a small chuckle. Ludwig and Antonio were looking at the twins in awe, both starting to form a flustered look. Gilbert elbowed his best friend and his brother, also raising and falling his eyebrows as a gesture to inappropriate things.

"I am Michelle Bonneyfoy, these are my two other brothers- Vash and Matthew. If anyone hurts anyone of my family Vash will beat you up and Brother Matthew makes good pancakes, I like fishes and playing with Lili, our little sister" the cheerful girl said, cocking her head to the side and smiling cutely. Alfred smiled, the family was very cute and seemed nice, but soon his smiled died as he noticed that each of them had shot him a look.

"Good, now take a seat where one is available" he waved them off as he continued with his work. The family sat down around the room, but they all seemed to have sat near the weird blond. Ivan glared at the family who have entered their home room, luckily that would all they would stay in. but soon Eduard began to pass out schedules to the new teens. Each having a smirk that formed on their lips- Ivan noted how they seemed to pass glances to each other after they scanned their schedules.

"Hey there! I'm Alfred! Wanna be my friend?" he turned to the boy who looked like him, Matthew was it?

"Bonjour Alf-" the blond started, but was rudely cut off by an other class mate. "Hey birdie! I am the one and only, Awesome Gilbert" the ruby eyed, albino, German said to the boy, who lightly blushed.

"Bonjour Gilbert and Alfred" Matthew smiled, holing his hand out, Gilbert took the hand and smiled sweetly. Alfred smiled as his friend began to flirt with the new student, but soon it became to creepy- the looks came from the new students- their eyes seemed to follow Alfred's small movements.

"Hey Alfred do you have any of these classes?" Matthew interrupted Gilbert and turned to Alfred, who blinked in shock that someone stopped talking to Gilbert for himself. Matthew held out his paper to Alfred, Michelle, Feliciano, Lovino and Vash looked over as Matthew talked to the American. Alfred took hold of Matthew's paper and began to scan over it, nodding ever few seconds.

"We only have History and Art together, the rest of your class I have taken last semester….You have Mr. Honda for English! Hahahaha! Man he is a fun guy, kinda hard to understand" Alfred grinned, handing the paper back to Matthew. Alfred went to pull away after handing the paper to Matthew, but Matthew placed his fingers over Alfred's hand. "Thank you" he smiled evilly as the took the paper from Alfred. Gilbert glares at his blond friend and hits him on the head playfully.

"Damn Gil!" Alfred cursed and placed one of his hands on the spot where the most pain rest . Gilbert smiled in victory and laughed about how 'un-awesome' Alfred was and how 'awesome' himself was. Ludwig

sighed at his brother, he heard a small noise and looked over to see the shorter Italian waving at him. The German waved back at the boy, who instantly began to tug on his brother's sleeve. The other Italian was busy already starting a fight with the Spanish man, Antonio.

While the two groups began to merge and meet, a loud bell sounded that made Matthew jump in shock from the sudden loud noise. Matthew turned to look at Alfred to speak with him, but the boy was already heading to the door with the Russia man. He formed a frown but then turned to Gilbert with a short lasting twisted smile, the other children took it as a hint.

"G-Gilbert can you show me to room 417? I have math" his twisted smile turned to a shy smile before Gilbert could realize. "Sure thing Birdie!" the albino smiled. Gilbert's eyes lit up and he flashed a grand smile, he grabbed Matthew's arm and pulled the boy out of the chair and marched happily with Matthew. Gilbert felt like nothing could go wrong! It was love at first sight for the Prussian-German. As he pulled the boy along with him, he did not look at Matthew's face, Matthew played his twisted smile. Vash followed his brother, keeping a close look on the albino.

~Hours Later~

Alfred was sitting down with Toris, Toris' flamboyant boyfriend Feliks, and Ivan during their lunch break. He was happily stuffing his face with his favorite food, a cheeseburger. Ivan giggled as he watched his American friend eat, it found it funny how much the boy ate and how he still remained physically well. Ivan was on their school's track team, he refused to take part in American Football, and he often raced Alfred- But his prize was usually Alfred coming in dead last and vomiting on his uniform.

"Alfred your, like, totally will get fat…ter" Feliks said, waving his hand back and forth in front of Alfred's face. Toris felt horrible for his boyfriend's comments, but it was true, Alfred did eat far to much for it to be healthy. Alfred looked over at the Polish blond, he was very sensitive about his weight, Feliks knew how bad that stabbed him. His eyes began to water and he bit his lip to hold back sob. "I'm not fat!" he yelled at his friend, drawing looks and stares to the American.

Ivan felt bad for Alfred, he easily drew attention to himself with his loud mouth. Alfred was so angry that he stormed out of the lunch room, leaving his bag behind, and ran off to somewhere else. Ivan looked over at Feliks and shot him a glare.

"Feliks be nice to Alfred, you know he has been upset since….You know who" Toris said, whispering the last part to Feliks. Ivan pretended not to hear the Lithuanian, but he did and it felt rage building up inside of his body. He hated that man! More then anything in the world! Ivan looked back at his lunch, Alfred's mom started sending Alfred to school with two lunches. One for Alfred and one for Ivan, Elizabeta became fond of the Russia ever since she met the boy.

Ivan looked at the sandwich and began to squeeze it, it was peanut butter and jelly, a slight grin came to his face. The strawberry jelly dripped out of the bread and landed on the paper bag it came it. Toris froze and looked over at his Russian housemate, he felt the air around him grow cold. Ivan took a bit of the sandwich and began to eat the thing- though it only took him about four bites. "I best get these back to Alfred, da?" Ivan asked, looking at his shaken up friend.

"Y-yea" Toris said. Ivan picked up his bag and then Alfred, he turned and left- with a small smudge of Strawberry jelly on the corner of his pale lips. He walked down the hall with the smudge of jelly on his face, people who feared him shot him glares. Ivan looked like such a murderer, but that doesn't mean he is.

Ivan found the room where Alfred like to hide, it was a bathroom that many people often forgot about. He knew what was going to happen, he would open the door and Alfred would me sulking while he looked at himself in the large mirror. Ivan pushed open the door and was correct on his findings, it was almost creepy how well he knew Alfred.

There stood Alfred with his shirt up and him rubbing his stomach, tears were down his face and his sapphire blue eyes glared at himself. Ivan walked up to Alfred and placed Alfred's army styled bag on his shoulder.

Alfred looked up at Ivan with his kicked puppy dog look, Ivan felt a blush over run his face.

"Vanya am I fat? Feliks said I was fat" Alfred asked, a tear fell for effects. Ivan felt his face redden when Alfred turned to him, looking like the perfect angel.

"Nyet Fredka, I know what he said, I was there remember? You look perfect" Ivan smiled with a slight blush, Alfred smiled back- until he noticed the red smudge on the side of Ivan's lips. Alfred giggled and pulled a napkin from the disposer next to the sink, Alfred licked the tip and wiped off the smudge. "Someone got messy" Alfred laughed, Ivan moved away and turned to the door.

"We better go, da?" he suggested, Alfred giggled and gripped his bag tighter. The two just stood there and smiled at each other, when they were alone they seemed so much happier. Ivan was usually very cold to people, and Alfred was just to weird for people to deal with at times, but it seemed when it was just them they were a completely normal.

"I'll race you there, commie" Alfred said before dashing out of the bathroom and leaving Ivan in his dust, The Russian sighed and followed his blond friend, he easily caught up to his friend and beat him to their next class. Ivan slightly pushed Alfred as he passed him, giving his friend a victory smirk. Ivan's class was one door past Alfred's, Ivan had English while Alfred had History. Ivan stopped at Alfred's Class's door, waiting for him, he saw other students walk in the room. Among the people he spotted the tall blond boy from their home room- what was his name?

The blond stopped and glared at Ivan, sending a slight chill down his spine. The two tall teens just stood there and looked at each other, violent glares being stabbed at each other by one another. Ivan felt this aura around the teen, something that was not right. The glares were not even attempted to be hidden, the two stood there for about a minute or two just looking at each other.

"Ivan! You pushed me into Ludwig and that new-kid, Feliciano!" Alfred yelled as he charged at Ivan, tackling him to the ground and grabbing hold of Ivan's light purple scarf. "Stupid Fucking communist!" Alfred yelled as he shook the Russian violently. "Damn Capitalist, I told you I am not a Communist" Ivan said, poking Alfred a few times on the forehead and leaving a small red mark.

"Edelstein! Braginsky! Will you please watch your language" a strict voice said. Ivan and Alfred turned their head to the door frame from where the voice came from, it was one person they wished it would not had been. Wang Yao, the strict History teacher who moved from China. Wang Yao was Kiku Honda's cousin and he was one of the meanest teachers in the school, in most students opinion.

"Sorry Mr. Wang" Alfred said, getting off of Ivan. Ivan pushed himself up and walked away from the scene that was created. He tossed his hand in the air as a way of saying 'Later Alfred, Good luck'. Alfred smiled and took a step to the door, then he noticed innocent Matthew standing right there. "Sorry you had to see that" Alfred apologized to the teen.

"Aiyah! Alfred you really know how to make a first impression on a new student" Mr. Wang sighed, Alfred passed him a goofy grin.

"It's ok" Matthew smiled before walking into the class room, followed by Alfred and Mr. Wang, who was standing there for Alfred's apology.

"Now class… as I said yesterday we will resume chapter twelve" Mr. Wang said, picking up his edition of the state's history book and opening to a saved page.

Alfred and Matthew soon became quick friend within that one class, seeing as the two had much in common. After they had finished their work they began to pass notes and it soon turned into Alfred sitting next to Matthew and then talking for the rest of the class. When the bell rang for their last class Alfred and Matthew left together. Once they exited the class room Ivan was waiting for his friend, but Matthew pulled on Alfred roughly. "We best hurry Alfred, I would like to not be late on my first day" he smiled at his friend.

Matthew pulled Alfred away from Ivan, Alfred turned his head and mouthed 'I'm sorry' to the Russian. Ivan felt sadness, which was a very dangerous emotion, and anger. Ivan already disliked the teen, and this was icing to the cake for a bad experience with the new student. He stood there for a few seconds and watched as Matthew dragged Alfred to their Art class, which was honestly just a few doors down the long hallway.

One they got inside, and sat down next to each other, they began to talk about other things in their life. Alfred explained what his parents did; his father did work in the local arts department, especially in music, and his mother worked at a small boutique on the other side of town. Matthew seemed extra interested in what Alfred's father did, which made Alfred kind of laugh. Most people were more interested in what his mom did, they would usually get discounts if his mom knew them. Except Gilbert, she was never very found of the albino, not since he walked in on her changing while he was staying at their home.

"So what does your parents do?" Alfred asked, Matthew smiled cheerfully. As if he was waiting for this question from him.

"My Papa is into the arts as well" Matthew simply said, Alfred looked at him questionably.

"Really? What does he do?" Alfred asked. Matthew gave him slightly weird look. "Arts" he repeated. Alfred gave him a slightly confused look. "Come on man! Be a little more specific!" Alfred said, nudging his friend in the arm. Matthew's weird look was replaced with a smile. "He makes puppets" Matthew said.

Alfred's face lit up and a smile was sprung to life. "That's cool! What about your mom?" Alfred asked. Matthew's eyes slightly widened at his question. Matthew had this dull, hazed, distant look and Alfred caught on to it quickly. Matthew looked at Alfred oddly, like he was going to cry, and the last thing Alfred would ever want to do is make an innocent person cry; after all he was the hero. Alfred quickly relied on his big brother instincts and wrapped his arms around Matthew, it was more of a small hug.

"So what kid of music do you like?" Alfred quickly changed the awkward subject. Matthew's sad expression changed to one of a thinkers. Alfred had safely defused the situation, and the two began chatting about small, non-important things. Soon the class started and they began a regular day in an art class, which involved someone falling, someone doing something amazing and someone getting paint spilt on them.

And the person who fell caused the giant spill of blue paint- on Alfred. Michelle had ended up being in their class, and while walking over to Matthew she tripped and covered Alfred with bright blue paint.

"Shit! Are you okay?" Alfred yelled, he looked down at Michelle and helped her up. Michelle looked like she was about to go into tears, Matthew wrapped his arms to comfort his sister. Alfred slipped off his bomber jacket and walked over to the wash station, trying to wash off as much paint as he could. Michelle walked over to him, by now most of the class was watching the odd display in the back of the room.

"I am so sorry Alfred!" she exclaimed as he grabbed a rag and tried to help him with the paint all over his favorite jacket. Matthew was behind them, and when Alfred was not looking Michelle turned around to her brother and they shared a slight smile to each other. Alfred sighed as he noticed a lot of the paint was being as stubborn as him, and not letting up.

"Hey Michelle, it's cool. No harm" he smiled, pulling his jacket away from the sink. Michelle turned and smiled to Alfred, who was trying to hide a worried look behind his fake smile.

"Alfred, I am so sorry about my clumsy sister." Matthew apologized, if Alfred was any smarter he would be able to tell the two were acting their apologetic scene. "Alfred, why don't I take your jacket home? My Papa could easily fix this" Matthew said, smiling cheerfully- to cheerfully.

Alfred looked at his prized jacket and shook his head. "Mattie I really cant send this off with you. It's not that I don't trust you- its just this is my favorite" Alfred said, honestly a bit of him did not trust Matthew or his family. But all paranoia aside Alfred really did want his jacket fixed before his folks found out. His dad's grand father fought in World War II, for the Germans, and after they had shot down some American troops and scavenged the planes he found this jacket on one of the pilots. Roderich gave the jacket to Alfred when he turned ten, not really telling the story till he was older.

"Why don't you come home with us then? Papa could fix your jacket and you could stay for dinner?" Michelle suggested. Alfred's face lit up when she said dinner, and if there is one thing to win over Alfred it is good food. Alfred looked at his jacket then back at the two French-speakers. "Sure, I'll have to call Mom, but that should be fine" he laughed as he walked back to his desk, luckily most of the class had finished and the teacher did not mind them being up.

The class ended with the teacher complaining about his cats tearing up his couch and how Mr. Honda owed him money for something. Alfred, Matthew and Michelle left the room once the bell rang and walked to the parking lot, where they told Alfred that Vash parked their car. While waiting for Vash, Lovino, and Feliciano a group of friends had walked over and started talking to Alfred. Ivan being the head of the group- when he heard what was going on he felt anger bubbling more in the pit of his gut.

"Alfred, you are riding with us, da?" Ivan asked, faking his childish smile. Alfred shook his head and smiled cheerfully at his friends. "Sorry guys, tomorrow for sure though" Alfred said, gripping his jacket tighter. He was giving up hanging with his friends for his jacket? Yes, he could hang out with them any other day. Gilbert and Toris had this expression annoyance to their blond friend, they were going to Gilbert's house to watch a new movie he bought.

"Veeeh~!" a sweet voice said from behind them. The group turned to see Feliciano arm and arm with Ludwig, and Lovino and Antonio chatting- or more like Lovino cursing the Spaniard. Vash was behind them, caring his bag and holding his army green over coat tightly against his body. "Michelle!" Feliciano yelled as he ran to his sister.

"Ciao Ludwig!" Feliciano yelled to the blushing German, Lovino shoved past Antonio and walked closer to the car. Vash was the last to get there, firstly unlocking the green door, and pushing his siblings and Alfred into the car- he clearly did not want to be in the presents of the others. Ivan watched as the car pulled out of the parking lot, Alfred was hanging out the window and waving to his friend. "Later guys! I'll text you when I can" he smiled.

Once the car rounded the corner Ivan quickly turned to his friend, a dark look clouded him greatly. Toris knew what was going through Ivan's mind and he thought the same- but just not as violent as Ivan. Ivan hated anyone who messed with his many year struggle to woo Alfred into his arms. Toris knew that ever since the one person Alfred dated, a cursed mad man, that Ivan would forever be over protective of his friend.

"Hey guys we better go, time to pick up Raivis, Peter, and Natalia" Toris said, trying to defuse Ivan's bubbling anger. Ivan looked at the brunette and slightly nodded, luckily for him his little sister was in the same grade as Toris' little brother. "Da" was all Ivan said before turning to where Toris parked his car. Gilbert, Ludwig and Antonio all got in Gilbert's precious car, which he spent his whole summer to get. " We will wait for you at Gil's house, amigo" Antonio said, and that was the last thing Ivan heard before he got in the car- and would be the last thing he heard till he picked up the kids.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**Aime-moi, ma poup**__**ée**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they got to the middle school there were three kids that sat away from all the others. It was a pair of boys and a girl, all three had light colored hair. The girl was Ivan's little sister, a small girl with dusty blond hair, dull purple eyes and pale skin. The taller boy was Raivis, a honey blonde boy with sky blue eyes, he held his bag close to his chest and was shivering while the other two seemed to be arguing. The final and shortest boy was Peter, a small boy with wheat colored hair, ocean blue eyes, tan skin, and a smile that matched his big brother's.

"Sveiki" Toris said happily to the kids. The three shot up instantly and smiled, the could finally go home after their long day of school. Natalia opened the car door and scooted to the seat behind her big brother, she was followed by Peter then Raivis. Toris started the car again and drove off in the direction of the Edelstein's home.

"Brother!" she smiled cheerfully as she tried to hug him, she was pushed back to her seat by a very upset Ivan. She pouted at her brother, something was wrong and she hated it when her brother was upset. Raivis and Natalia knew to never push Ivan, but Peter was just as bad as his brother; and pushing Ivan for an answer was a natural instinct.

"So what's wrong with you today?" Peter asked happily, not feeling the demonic aura around the angry man. Raivis nudged his best friend, who seemed immune to the multiple 'kol's that escaped Ivan's mouth.

"So how was your day kids?" Toris said, again trying to defuse the horrible situation that Peter only egged on. Natalia felt so bad for her brother and placed one of her hands on his shoulder, Peter looked around and smiled happily. He was not to fond of Ivan, mainly because peter could easily see Ivan's attempts to woo his brother. "It was a great day! We got our Science test back today! And I made an A" Raivis said, his smile made the whole care glow with happiness. Toris laughed and nodded, " That's good, we did study for hours after all".

"Hey Toris where is Alfred?" Peter asked, looking for his brother. "Did he skip again? Mom and dad are going to kill him!" peter said, obviously over analyzing his parent's strictness.

"No no, he is with some other friends" Toris said, Ivan passed a glare over to Toris; he clearly used the wrong words to explain the situation to Peter. "Okay! He better not be hanging out with that British-Jerk again! You know mom and dad told Alfred he was never allowed to see him again! But, and don't tell Alfred or my parents I am saying this, I think Alfred is still seeing him! Is he Ivan? You know everything about Brother!" Peter said, Ivan felt his blood freeze over.

Toris himself even felt anger in the pit of his gut, was Alfred going behind their backs to see his ex at times? Sure they all went to the same school, but that man graduated two years ago, and it would be illegal and dangerous if Alfred was still involved with him. Ivan moved away from Natalia's touch, he felt slightly betrayed by his best friend; there was no way Alfred was involved with that drug addict.

"N-no Peter, you know Alfred stopped talking to him. Alfred is with his new friend, Matthew Bonnefoy and his family. I assure you Alfred will be home soon" as he said that he pulled into the drive way to Peter's home. In the drive was the family's car and Elizabeth's bicycle, so Peter knew he would not have to search for the key.

"Ok, well thanks for the ride Toris! Later guys!" Peter said as he crawled over Raivis to get out of the car. He slipped out of the car and dashed over to the front door, which was unlocked. He waved to the group in the car before he centered the brick house. Ivan always loved Alfred's house, it was a cozy sized one story home with a small kitchen, a music room, a den, and then two small bed rooms and a master bed room. It was very perfect for their happy family, though Roderich seemed to put more time in their music room then anything else.

"Lets go home Toris" was the only thing Ivan could manage to say. Toris nodded and pulled out of the drive way, he avoided eye contact with Ivan. "Did anything else happen today?" Toris asked the remaining two pre-teens in the car.

"Yes, we got a new student" Raivis said with a slight blush. Toris looked in the mirror to get a glance of his brother's face. "Really? Who is it?" he asked, giving a sweet smile.

"Her name was Lilli, I don't remember much of what she said" Raivis said, Natalia puffed out her cheeks in anger. She clearly was not happy about this new person in her class. "Her voice was annoying" Natalia said rudely, looking out her window; trying to avoid eye contact. Toris smiled at the kids, " Well maybe she is just very shy" he said. Soon awkward silence over took the car and the rest of ride back to their home.

Ivan let out a slight sigh, his mind was pondering through his past experience with Alfred's ex. Ivan touched his upper forearm on his right arm, rubbing the fabric over a scar. A scar he got while he was in a fight with the mad man; it was like it was yesterday to him on some days. His mind was enraged, playing his one of his true dreams in his head, killing the damned man. _**'Alfred…'**_, Ivan thought about his sweet friend, wishing the horrible events of their past was just a nightmare.

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

_**End of chapter one! What do you think? :D I personally liked this chapter a lot.**_

_**Should I continue? **_

_**Rate and Review please **__**J**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Warning: Creepy France, Occ'ness like Crazy, Crazy people, Lust, and stuff.**_

_**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BABES!**_

_**Chapter Two of Magie du Marionnettiste.**_

_**A/N: There is not enough Evil France :O. UKE!America for everyone! Sorry for the long wait guys!**_

_**Chapter Two: Quel Beau Sourire Que Vous Avez, Ma Poup**__**ée**_

The new students, and Alfred, pulled up to their home, which was a dark looking home with plenty of Irises blooming in their small yard. Alfred was amazed by the well kept yard, it seemed to almost make up for the houses' horrible state. Alfred noticed another car already in the drive way, a small black car. Vash turned the car off and got out, which signaled the others to get out. Matthew smiled and took Alfred's hand, showing him off to his siblings like he was a prize.

"Who's car is that?" Alfred asked, seeing as Vash's and this other car were very nice compared to the house.

"It's Papa's, he picks up our little sister from middle school. We usually meet him here and he starts on dinner" Michelle explain. Alfred shot her a very confused look, he had never heard of a family eating dinner this early.

"Come on, Papa is inside." Matthew said, pulling Alfred to the front door. Alfred held his jacket close to his chest, a slight shiver raced down his spine. Matthew took Alfred's jacket and continued to keep a tight hold on Alfred's arm. Matthew opened the door and dragged Alfred into the house, the others soon walked into the house after the two boys. Alfred moved out of Matthew's grip and began to examine the home. Painting covered the wall and unfinished puppet parts filled the shelves, Alfred could not seem to shake off this horrible feeling in his gut.

"Papa? Are you home?" Matthew called for his father, Alfred looked around a bit more and never seemed to notice he was walking around the house by himself. He walked around the house, not opening any doors, and made his way back to where Matthew originally was. When Alfred got back to the spot he noticed none of the new students were there. But he did notice a delightful smell fill the room, something Alfred had never smelt before; but he knew it was food.

Alfred walked into a room with a table and eight chairs, the smell was coming from the kitchen that was connected to the dinning room. The dinning room was a light green and the table was a light oak shade, and more pictures and puppet parts decorated the room. Alfred felt very creped out in this house, as if he had been through here before and seen all the knick knacks that covered it. The young American became instantly amazed by a black and white photograph that was hung on one side of a dinning room wall. It was their family, from a small girl with a ribbon in her hair to a taller couple- both blond.

Alfred got closer to get a better look at the person in the dress, who he assumed was Matthew's mother. He touched the glass right above the mystery person's face, almost looked lifeless and a man. The other person, who was assumed to be Matthew's father, was a rather handsome man, in Alfred's opinion. He had this look in his eyes that just screamed loneliness and a lust for love, which made it odd because he had such a large family. Alfred heard a slight chuckle from the door leading into the kitchen. He jumped a bit and turned to look at who ever was looking at him, he really hoped he was doing nothing rude or improper in front of anyone.

Alfred saw a tall man with wavy golden-blond hair, sky blue eyes and fair skin, he had a small beard and a nice outfit on. Dressed in black dress pants, a white button down shirt and a nice black coat on- he was truly a lovely sight. Alfred's face turned red when he realized it was Matthew's assumed Father, and he was just admiring the man's beauty in the picture.

"I-I am sorry" Alfred stuttered nervously, mentally kicking himself for stuttering on his first impression of the handsome man. The man smile and took a step towards Alfred, only receiving a step backwards from the American.

"It is fine, mon cher" the man said, his accent danced oh-so gracefully off his tongue. Alfred blushed deeply, he did not know much French, but he knew it was something non insulting that was said to him. The man took another few steps closer and took Alfred's right hand in both of his hands, bringing it close to his lips and kissing the top of it.

"Why is such a beautiful boy, like yourself, wondering around in my home?" the Frenchman asked, looking at Alfred and making complete eye contact. It was memorizing and almost hypnotic to Alfred, and he could not look away. "M-Matthew brought me here" being the only thing that Alfred was able to stutter out.

"You are one of my infant's new friends?" he asked. Alfred nodded to the man, his cheeks redder from the sudden physical contact from the handsome Frenchman. Alfred noticed that he had a spoon in one of his hands and a broth was dripping off it. "Y-yes sir" Alfred stuttered again, mentally beating himself more from his shyness. The Frenchman laughed at the boy's cute shyness and how he was reacting to the situation, he began to rub the top of Alfred's hand and smiled at the smoothness of the boy's tan skin.

"You seem nervous, cher, perhaps I can help you loosen up, non?" the man asked, swooping one of his arms behind Alfred and pulling him close to his body. He pushed the boy's body against the table and this made Alfred arch into the Frenchman's body. "Oh yes, you do seem very stressed and nervous" he whispered huskily into Alfred's ear, making the boy have shivers race up his spine.

"I-I am just looking for M-Matthew" Alfred said, feeling some type of sin crawl all around his body. The older man smiled sweetly and moved away from the teen, he turned back to the kitchen and began to walk away from the boy. "Upstairs, his room it the first on the right, cher" the man said ad he pointed to the stairwell. Alfred was frozen for a few seconds before he nodded and dashed up the stairs to find his new friend and to get away from the attractive, yet creepy, Frenchman.

When Alfred finally reached Matthew's room he saw Matthew getting his homework done, luckily for himself he did not have any that day. Alfred walked in Matthew's room and sat next to him, not saying a word about how Matthew's dad had just pinned him against the table and acted very seductive towards him. Alfred stood at Matthew's door and just looked at the other teen, thinking about how much he looked like Francis or even himself. Alfred's mind began to wonder to the Frenchman's soft touches and his smooth voice, wishing he had gotten that treatment with his ex-boyfriend.

Matthew turned his head to see Alfred leaning against he door frame, slightly smiling while he seemed to be zoned out and thinking. Matthew furrowed his eyes brows, not liking that he did not know what Alfred was thinking. But his look softened when he thought what he had seen before, and it soon became very warming as he realized what type of look Alfred had. He thought Alfred looked really cute when he was thinking

"Hey Alfred" Matthew said sweetly, snapping Alfred out of his fantasy of his ex being sweet and loving. Matthew chuckled as Alfred jumped to alertness and gave his new friend his undivided attention. Matthew could only smile at how jumpy Alfred acted. Alfred tried to avoid eye contact with Matthew and he caught a glimpse of his jacket hanging up. The blue paint had been washed off

"Are you staying for Dinner?" Matthew asked, flashing Alfred a rather creepy smile.

"I don't know, mom might need my help with Peter" Alfred said, not wanting to be around Matthew's dad any longer. Matthew gave him a slight pouting look; that made Alfred feel horrible for wanting to leave. He felt a newly grown uncomfortable feeling around Matthew and his family, something about them was starting to throw Alfred off.

"But I thought you said you would stay?" Matthew asked, giving Alfred a sad and pitiful look. The American boy felt more guilt crashing into him, he felt dishonest to his new friend. "I know Mattie! But I forgot that Peter might need help with home work and mom might get man I'm staying out on a school night" Alfred said quickly, wanting to get it over with.

"Mattie?" Matthew asked, looking at Alfred with a confused look that soon bloomed into a smile. He has never been called Mattie before, it was cute.

"You like it?" Alfred asked, sharing a smile with Matthew. Matthew nodded at Alfred's question and hopped up and grabbed Alfred's jacket, that was hanging on a coat hanger on his closet door. Matthew handed Alfred his jacket, which was still damp from being washed. Alfred slipped it on and smiled goofily, happy to have his jacket back. "Want me to ask Vash to drop you off?" Matthew offered.

"Nah! I'm going to walk home!" Alfred said before he turned to leave. Before he could start his walk he had to thank Matthew for cleaning it and welcomed him again to the town. Matthew escorted Alfred to the door and watched the shorter teen make his way towards his house, which was a five miles from his. Matthew did not notice his father standing behind him and watching as well.

"Good job, Matthieu" he said with a devilish smirk on his pale lips. Matthew jumped and looked up at his father., who was still watching Alfred as he turned the corner. "But he left, Papa!" Matthew whined, his sibling were now watching the small conversation between Matthew and their father.

"Do not worry, my plan is still working. After all, no one can resist my charms" the Frenchman said before he went back to his kitchen. He kept his smirk on his lips as he replayed how he was going get what exactly he wanted.

-Page Break-

Alfred got home and was instantly fussed at and given chores for his tardiness, by his father. Peter old Alfred about how angry Ivan was today, and how Natalia tripped him in the hallway today. Peter asked Alfred a bunch of questions about what the Bonnefoy house looked like and how their parents acted. Alfred told him everything that had happened while he finished his assigned chores. After he was done he went up to his room to call his friend. Or at least that's what he told Peter.

Their parents left Alfred in charge while they went to the grocery store, Elizabeta told her sons that their father's new boss was coming over tomorrow night to meet the family. Peter and Alfred found it weird that their dad's boss wanted to meet them, but after awhile they thought nothing of it. Peter was playing down stairs with his action figures, or at least Alfred thought he was.

Alfred was going to call Ivan and apologize, but he figured that he was either asleep, at work or dealing with Natalia. Alfred picked up his phone and dialed, as Felix called it, the devil's phone number. He began to go through some year books and stopped at his sixth grade one, actually wanting to look through and remember what happened. He remembers that this was when he met his ex-boyfriend and they started going out, his ex being in the eighth grade. Alfred stopped at a collection of class pictures, Ivan had Alfred protectively in his arms and Alfred had his best friend, Kiku, in his. It was a rather funny picture, now that it was in the past. His friends and himself were shunned and teased for being different, or in other words being homosexual.

The 'devil' answered happily to Alfred's call and began to chat away, asking random yes or no questions.

Alfred did not realize his little brother was ease dropping on him and listening to his conversation with someone on the phone. "I can't come, I'm watching Peter" Alfred's voice said as he flipped through the pages of his middle school year book.

"Come on, you know you want too see me love" the man's voice said, luckily Peter could not hear the other's voice. Peter noticed Alfred shiver as the other person spoke to him, so he guessed it was Ivan being creepy again. Peter shrugged off any suspicions and went back to the den, where he had his figures placed out.

"Artie I really can't, maybe this weekend?" Alfred said, feeling more guilt building up. He already felt bad that he left Matthew's house and now he was having to tell Arthur he could not hang out with him, which was code for make sure he doesn't do anything stupid while he is high or drunk.

"Come now love, call me Arthur- Artie sounds stupid. And why should I have to wait?" Arthur said, he was being far to mellow to be normal. Usually Arthur would be cursing and yelling at Alfred if his mind was in the right place.

"Well, Dad's boss is coming over tomorrow night, I'm going to hang out with Kiku, Ivan and maybe Matthew" Alfred said as he flipped through some more pages. Alfred heard Arthur growl in annoyance, showing he was not happy. "First, who cares, your dad can entertain his boss. Unless your dad is asking you to be the entertainment" Arthur laughed sickly at his own joke, Alfred just frowned at the comment. He was no slut or whore, even though Arthur treated him like one.

"Second: Ivan and Kiku are just waste of time, why would you go and play with those freaks when you could be riding me?" Arthur asked, suggesting more of his intentions than he already has. Alfred blushed in anger and embarrassment, he hated it when people talked bad about his two best friends. "Who's Matthew?" Arthur asked, unfamiliar to the knew kids at Alfred's school.

"New kid at school, I went over to his house today, he's pretty cool" Alfred answered, throwing the year book on his cluttered bed. "Just make sure he knows to stay away from you, love" Arthur said roughly. This convinced Alfred that Arthur was high and probably drinking, which was not uncommon for the Brit.

"I got to, I need to shower and get Peter ready for bed" Alfred said, trying to hang up. Arthur growled again, not liking it when Alfred would try to leave. Alfred remained on the phone to make sure it is a mutual hang up, not wanting to have someone mad at him for something as stupid as hanging up.

"Fine, but tomorrow you're going to get on your knees" Arthur said before he hung up on Alfred, leaving Alfred upset and feeling dirty. Arthur had some how kept his hold over Alfred, still easily making him do what ever he asked him to do. Alfred threw his phone on his bed and sighed, wishing he could say no to people.

Alfred closed his eyes and relaxed, thinking about his happy place. He smiled as his flower filled happy place looked as beautiful as it did last time he visited it. But this time there was some else there, it was not Arthur or Ivan or Kiku or even Matthew- no it was Matthew's dad. Alfred's eyes snapped open and he bolted out of bed, only to trip and land face first on the cream-white carpet. He groaned as he stood up and collected all that happened, feeling even dirtier, whorish, and guiltier. He took in a deep breath and just covered his face with his palms, just wanting today to die and tomorrow to come.

-Page Break-

Ivan got home from work and the first thing he did was check his phone for missed messages, sadly there was nothing from Alfred. The large Russian glared at his phone and placed it down, not wanting to bother with getting mad. He wanted to call Alfred and make sure he was okay, but he could not bring himself to dialing his number, He kept thinking about what Peter had said, about Alfred still talking to his ex-boyfriend.

Ivan remembers throwing Alfred's ex into a fountain because he had approached Alfred during school, he did not want him ever talking with Alfred ever again. Ivan knew that Alfred would bend over backwards to please anyone, even if that person is a backstabbing, lying, cheating, drug addict. Ivan dragged himself to his room and plopped himself on his bed, making a loud thud sound come from his weight dropping onto it.

Ivan closed his eyes and just sat there for a few minutes before he smiled to himself. He needed to keep Alfred away from the bad influences and the bad people of the world. He decided that tomorrow would be a good day. He would confess his feeling to Alfred and physically keep everyone away from what he saw as his.

'_Tomorrow will be a very good day indeed' Ivan thought._

_-Page Break!-_

_Chapter two done! _

_You guys like it? Please Review with your comments and _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter three~**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**_

_**Warnings: Crazy, Occ'ness, Dark language. **_

_** kitkatt26: First: Love your name! Second: Thanks, I'm usually an UkUs/ RusAme person. But we need more nations dominating America! Third: Lots of Love, back to you!**_

_**1silentmouse: Creepy=Good! Thanks for reading, doll!**_

_**SakuraDrops141: Thanks, I actually have an idea for a plot. Usually I'm all over the place! And Ivan is going to get a lot more then feelings hurt, it makes me sad because I love Russia.**_

_**doostar: Here ya'go!**_

_**ficfan3484: Thanks! I have a beta now, but it might cause the updates to be slower. And I really wasn't planning on it, what do you think?**_

_** Anonymous person with the name 'Hi': Hell to the YEAH!**_

_**watergoddesskasey: thanks!**_

_**Chapter Three: J'aime ton corps**__**….**_

The sun was still gone behind the trees and the moon was slowly fading from the raising sunrays. The stars were starting to fade as well, which indicated that the morning was coming closer. The dark moments of the new day is when the blond American boy began to wake up. The boy rolled over and turned on his nightstand lamp, which woke up the teen even more. Alfred shifted from his covers and stepped on his carpeted floor, standing up and stretching from his short slumber.

Alfred looked over at his night stand, looking at the framed pictures next to his lamp. He picked up the first picture, which was one of Ivan and him at the beach. He remembered how mad and red Ivan got because he forgot to put on sunscreen. He placed the picture down and then picked up the one next to it, which was in a silver frame. Alfred studied the picture closely, looking at the image of the past. It was a picture of Arthur and Alfred at the mall photo booth. It made him sad to think about how nice and sweet Arthur was before he got sucked into drugs.

Alfred put the picture down and got dressed before his parents were awake, which was very uncommon. Alfred woke up Peter and got him dressed in his uniform, which looked exactly like Alfred's. The youngest boy sat at the dinning room table and awaited his brother to finish making his breakfast, which was just a bowl of cereal. Alfred walked in the dinning room and placed the two bowls on the table and went back into the kitchen to get the two cups of orange juice that he poured. Peter smiled and started eating the cold meal, not waiting for his brother and the juice.

Alfred walked in with a smile, holding the two cups, and placed one of them in front of Peter. The younger boy swooped his hand over to his cup and grabbed it, not taking time to thank his brother for the meal. He chugged down the cold orange liquid, which was a fresh relief from the dryness of his throat.

"Did you sleep well?" Alfred asked as he started to eat his cereal. Peter looked up from his bowl, revealing that he had a few pieces of cereal stuck to his face. Alfred did not make eye contact with him; he was too sleepy to pull his head up.

"Yea! Did you?" Peter asked with a mouth full of chewed chunks. Alfred paused, finishing his mouthful of cereal. "I-I slept enough" Alfred replied, not exactly telling Peter the truth. Alfred did not like lying to Peter, but he did not want him to become worried if he was not sleeping at night.

Peter shrugged it off, even though it was odd of his big brother to not be perky in the morning. The shorter of the two finished his meal and took his dirty dishes to the kitchen sink. Alfred finished eating and took his dishes to the kitchen as well, deciding he would wash them when he got home. The two went to their shared bathroom and brushed their teeth, refreshing themselves after their short breakfast. Peter kept making faces in the mirror, with the foam looking like he had rabies, and made his brother laugh till he spilt foam on the bathroom counter.

"Ew! Dude! That is nasty!" Peter laughed before he spit his mouth full into the sink. Alfred gave a low growl and pinched his brother on the arm. Peter winced and backed away from his brother, leaving the room to grab his book bag. Alfred smirked victoriously and spit into the sink bowl, finding it time to leave for school. Alfred rinsed the sink and exited the bathroom, being as quiet as he could be so that he did not wake up his parents. Alfred opened his parents' door and snuck in quietly, making his way to his mother's side of the bed. He slightly shook her, making her grumble and open her eyes to see he son standing in front of her.

"H-hey honey, W-what's…what's wrong?" His drowsy Hungarian mother said with a worried tone. Alfred just smiled and kissed her fore head softly, which made her smile.

"Peter and I are heading to school, we'll be home as soon as school lets out" Alfred said, pulling away from his mother. Elizabeta smiled sweetly and pulled her son into a weak hug, feeling proud that Alfred was getting ready without them getting him up. "Have a good day, sweetie, make sure you tell Peter the same thing" she mumbled before letting go of Alfred and pulling the covers over most of her body.

"Okay mom" Alfred said a bit louder, which was a mistake. Roderich made loud grumbling sound and threw something at Alfred, which was just a simple Music Lovers magazine. Alfred chuckled lightly and left the room to take Peter to school. He closed the door softly and ran down the hallway to join his little brother at the front door.

"Does Ivan know to pick us up early?" Peter asked, noticing they were leaving their house almost an hour earlier then normal. Alfred jumped slightly and scurried to pull his phone out of his jacket pocket, which seemed to take a few seconds longer than needed. Alfred opened the door and pushed Peter out, following him and locking it. Alfred pressed Ivan's speed dial number and brought the phone to his ear, listening to the annoying ringing as he waiting for Ivan to answer.

The wait was short for Ivan to answer, since he always seemed to jump instantly to answer his friend. "P-pryvet Fredka" Ivan said with his groggy voice, clearly indicating he was just woken up. Alfred felt horrible for waking the Russian up far too early then was needed, but he needed Ivan to come get him.

"Morning Ivan, can you come get Peter and me?" Alfred asked, taking Peter's hand and dragging him to the sidewalk. Alfred heard Ivan make a loud groan that went from a low sound to a loud growling like sound. Ivan sat up and threw his legs over the side of the bed, deciding he would get his crush and Peter.

"Why are you two up this early?" Ivan asked, stretching his large arms and standing up. Ivan walked over to his bedroom door and walked to his kitchen.

"Well I might not have time to hang out with you today, dad's boss is coming over and I am going to hang out with someone later tonight" Alfred said, not willing to tell Ivan or Peter that he was planning on going over to Arthur's apartment later. Ivan's spirits seemed to perk up, now he was going to make Alfred actually say what he wanted to hear.

"So why do I have to pick you up? I'll just see you at school" Ivan said with a smirk, going over to the liquor cabinet and pulling out a bottle of his vodka. He opened the bottle and took a large gulp, closing his eyes tightly from the pain in his throat. He unclenched his eyes and took a smaller sip, enjoying the bitter and strong taste of Russian water.

"I want to see you, Ivan" Alfred said with a stern voice, ignoring Peter's little kissing noises. Ivan smirked at Peter's childish teasing sound, wishing Alfred would make kissing noises for him. Ivan put the vodka back in its place and moved over to the key rack, which is where Toris kept the car keys. He grabbed the keys and went to the back door.

Alfred smiled when he heard Ivan turning off his house's alarm system, which had a loud beeping sound. Ivan exited his house and dragged himself to his car, not even grabbing his license incase he got pulled over. Alfred's smile grew wider when he heard Ivan unlock Toris' car. "I'll see you in a few minutes, you owe me for this Fredka" Ivan growled lowly, hanging up on his American friend.

Alfred grinned goofily at Peter and slipped his phone into the leather pockets of his bomber jacket. Peter sat on the sidewalk, not caring if his school pants got dirty. Alfred placed his book bag on the ground and began to walk around in pointless circles, waiting for Toris' car to pull up. Peter, who somehow found the energy this early in the morning, began to chase Alfred in his circles.

The two began to chase each other childishly, playing an awkward game of night tag in the front lawn. They stopped when a pair of bright head lights shone brightly in their faces. The car pulled up to the drive way and stopped, the driver honked the horn loudly. Peter jumped away from Alfred and ran to his get book bag off the sidewalk. Alfred squeezed his eyes tightly from the bright light and moved over to where he placed his book bag. The head lights died and the driver door opened to reveal Ivan still in his stripped orange pajamas with a sunflower pattern and sunflower cover slippers.

Alfred smirked at his friend's flower pajama set, which he had given Ivan for his birthday last year. Ivan was annoyed and looked at Alfred, who had a smirk on his face. The sleepy Russia was tempted to grab Alfred and slam him against the car and fucks him right in front of Peter, but that wouldn't make him a good person now would it?

"Get in the car" Ivan said darkly, glaring at the two blondes with his deadly violet eyes. Peter ran into the car, not saying a word to either of the teens. Alfred smiled and ran to Ivan's car, not wanting to add tension and make his large friend anymore upset with him than he already is. Ivan followed Alfred to Toris' car; he slammed his door and pulled out of the driveway. The three made their way to Ivan's house, neither of the boys made a peep or even breathe too loudly. Ivan had a dark aura around him from the anger of being up far too early.

They pulled up to Ivan's house, which was a large brick house, and both blonds were dragged inside the two story home by their arms. Ivan pushed Peter on the living room couch, not saying a word to the boy. Alfred turned to his little brother, feeling bad for him. "The remote is on the table" Alfred said quietly, pointing to the dark colored table next to the couch. Peter nodded and looked away from the teens, which stood near the hallway door. Ivan grabbed Alfred's arm and dragged him along with him to his room, which was also known as the 'Chamber of No Return' by Felix.

Ivan opened his door and pushed Alfred inside, making him stumble over some clothes on the ground and fall onto Ivan's bed. Ivan closed his bedroom door and walked over to his bed, looking at Alfred with drowsy eyes. "I should make do something for me" Ivan said darkly, getting right in front of Alfred and closing some of the space between them.

"And what would you want, Vanya?" Alfred asked pouting cutely to make him seem more innocent and lessen any 'punishment' Ivan gave him. Ivan smirked at Alfred when he used his nickname, loving it when Alfred acting like child around him.

"Well, you could clean my room for starters" Ivan said, pushing Alfred off his bed and onto the clothes covered ground. Ivan smirked and climbed on his bed, which was not the most comfortable bed. Alfred looked up at his friend, who was pulling the covers over his body and closing his eyes to sleep. Alfred began to push all of Ivan's clothes to one side of his room. Suddenly a loud ringing noise made Ivan and Alfred jump and look over at Ivan's nightstand. Ivan's alarm clock, which was a gift from Alfred, was going off at its normal time.

Alfred covered his mouth to hold back his laughter, and Ivan was growling even louder than he did before in pure annoyance. The large Russian threw his legs over his bed side and sat up, glaring at Alfred the entire time. Ivan sighed and stood up, deciding it was not even worth it to strangle Alfred till he passed out. Ivan walked over to his uniform, which was on his dresser, and began to strip himself of his bright pajamas, not caring if Alfred saw him half naked or not.

"I should kill you" Ivan mumbled, pulling his school pants up his legs and fastening the buckle. Alfred kept on the ground, but kept his goofy smile from his laughter. "It's not even my fault, commie" Alfred said, standing up and patting Ivan's bare shoulders. Ivan passed a darker glare to his shorter friend, who was pushing him a bit too much.

"Go wake up Toris before I decide to skin you…alive" Ivan threatened, knowing he would never do such a horrible thing. But Alfred took the threat and left, heading to go scare his Lithuanian friend. Ivan watched as Alfred disappeared and snuck into Toris' bedroom, hearing a loud, girlish, scream that belonged to the Lithuanian. Suddenly Ivan heard Raivis', Eduard's, and Natalia's door burst open and the three ran into Toris' room. Then Ivan heard two screams, coming from Raivis and Eduard, and soon Peter came running down the hallway to see what was going on.

Ivan finished getting dressed and walked inside Toris' room to see Toris, Eduard, and Raivis on the ground crying in fear, and Natalia holding Alfred up by his collar with a glare in her eyes. "Big brother! Stupid Peter's stupid brother snuck into our house. We kill him, da?" Natalia said, making Alfred and Peter start to worry.

"Nyet, but now that you are all awake, go get ready" Ivan said, giving the four housemates a cheerful smile. Natalia nodded and dropped Alfred on the ground, making the American teen grumbled from the pain that was inflicted on his ass. Alfred stood up and apologized to the three men, who he had frightened. The three men could not stay mad at Alfred, considering he was not trying to do any harm to them.

"Ivan, I'm going to head to school, can you drop Peter off at his school?" Alfred asked, straightening his leather jacket. Ivan sighed and nodded, not wanting to say no to a pouting Alfred later. Alfred smiled and walked over to Peter, who was standing at Toris' door frame.

"I'm going to go ahead, you be good!" Alfred said patting Peter like he was a dog being good.

"Why!" Peter whined, using Alfred's pouting move on him. Alfred just stared blankly at the cute boy, finding no effect to have taken him. "Sorry Peter, but only Karou can do that almost as good as me" Alfred said coldly, not looking to see his friends were awestruck at the Peter's attempt.

"Why are you leaving me!" Peter kept whining, not wanting Alfred to leave him to so something that could be bad. Alfred sighed and kissed Peter's forehead, which usually made him stop asking.

"I'm going to meet up with Sadiq, he said he is going to pay be back and I am going to visit Arth-… I'm going to visit a friend, okay kiddo?" Alfred said hopping no one caught him. Peter nodded, knowing that Sadiq's money was probably going to pay for a new video game for Alfred and him. Alfred turned and felt the room, stopping to grab his book bag off the floor, and leaving Ivan's warm house.

Alfred was lucky Ivan lived close to the school, and it only took him a few minutes till he reached the campus. The happy blond marched to his normal morning hang out area, which was a large oak tree in the front of the school. He looked to see Sadiq reading a sitting on the stone bench in the shade, not looking at the American approaching him.

Suddenly two arms wrapped around Sadiq and pulled him into a tight hug, which startled the Turkish teen half to death. Sadiq turned to see Alfred with a stupid grin on his face, which made Sadiq relax to know he was not in any danger. Sadiq placed his bookmark in the page he was on and placed the book in his book bag, not wanting it to get ruined by Alfred.

"Good Morning Alfred" Sadiq said, pushing Alfred's arms away from him. Alfred got the message and moved away from Sadiq, taking the seat next to him.

"Morning' dude!" Alfred said happily, crossing his legs and relaxing from his surprise attack. Sadiq gave his best friend a glare, not liking where this early visit from Alfred could be going.

"Why are you here so early?" Sadiq asked, cocking an eye brown in curiosity at the blond.

"Cause a certain someone owes me some money?" Alfred answers in a question, smiling at Sadiq. Sadiq growled and reached into his bag, pulling out his Turkish flag wallet that Heracles got him. He pulled out forty bucks and handed it to Alfred, who happily took it from his friend. "Thanks man! " Alfred said, only earning a low growl from his friend.

"Whatever…" Sadiq said, pulling his book back out and opening it to the marked page. Alfred hopped up and started walking around the campus until the morning bell rang for the students. The young blond teenager did not wait for Ivan, deciding to go straight inside to his first Class. Which was Photography with Felix, and this reason always made Alfred happy to go to class. Alfred noticed someone waiting by the door, and it was not a student. It was not uncommon to see random people sitting outside of the school buildings before and after school, and the Art classes were all in their own single building away from the main school building.

The man outside was no other than Arthur Kirkland, who was smoking a cigarette and leaning against the beige painted bricks. Alfred approached the graduated man, smiling and trying to be happy so that he did not upset the British man. Arthur looked up and smiled, seeing Alfred approaching him was always one of his favorite sights; having Alfred covered in cum was one of his favorite also.

Alfred walked up to Arthur and smiled brightly, which felt very fake. Arthur kicked himself off the wall and walked towards Alfred, finding that the git was walking too slowly. Alfred examined Arthur, who was dressed in head-turning clothes. He had on tight black pants, combat boots, a shit that was ripped and had the Union Jack on it; he had a few rings and piercing here and there in as well- just normal Arthur.

"Good morning Artie" Alfred said, cocking his head to the side innocently. Arthur gave the younger male a dark glare, showing Alfred that he hated that horrible nickname. "'Ello love" Arthur said with a sadistic glisten in his forest green eyes. Arthur's tongue slightly stuck out, he was playing with his lip piercing seductively towards Alfred; which always seemed to make Alfred blush in an aroused and embarrassed way.

"Why are you here? You know they don't like it" Alfred asked, standing face to face with his ex. Alfred noticed Arthur moving his arms for Alfred to grab it, trying to act like a gentleman. Alfred just looked at Arthur's arm and felt bad, but he shook his head in rejection. Arthur's smile turned to an annoyed look, knowing Alfred was protesting because Ivan asked him to.

"Come now love, why don't I walk your sweet ass to your class, like the good days" Arthur said, pushing his arm closer to Alfred so that he could try to get Alfred to latch on like the bitch he treated him like. Alfred gave a small nod and started walking ahead, making Arthur pissed that he ignored his arm.

Arthur hated how independent Alfred had grown after they broke up, and it was mostly Ivan and the Beilschmeif bothers fault. At first Alfred ignored his calls, text, and e-mails, which hurt Arthur deeply. Ivan even sent Arthur a few death threats, which he just shrugged off as hallow words. Ivan even went as far as threatening Arthur's older brother, William Kirkland, to have his brother stop harassing and following around with Alfred. But sadly that did no good. Arthur, who did have feeling for Alfred and really hated Ivan, kept pushing Alfred in a slow way that ended in them having a very secret and no-love relationship.

The two blonds walked to the class room and Alfred froze when he saw Toris, Felix, and Ivan standing at the door, which had never happened before. Ivan usually went to his class and Toris' was next door, so they had not reason to be lurking in front of Felix's and his' class room door. Alfred felt his blood freeze over as the glances from his three friends became glued to him, showing anger and hurt.

Alfred sped up and placed his hand on the door and tried to open the classroom door, but to his luck it was locked. Arthur just stood there with his devilish smirk, which angered Ivan rather that he already was. "So Alfred, is this why you left to go to school early?" Ivan asked while glaring at his favorite blue eyed American. Alfred began to fiddle with his fingers, wishing he was being put on the spot by Ivan while in front of the others.

"N-no… I was meeting up with Sadiq for my money" Alfred said, avoiding eye contact with Ivan. Toris gave his friend a sad looking, wishing what he was seeing was not true. Felix shook his head, feeling disappointed in his un-fabulous friend.

Arthur smirked at Ivan and leaned over to Alfred and kissing the boy's cheek. "Later' love" Arthur said, loud enough for the other three to hear the annoying nickname in Arthur's annoying accent. Ivan roughly grabbed and pulled Alfred over to him, trying to get his friend away from the Brit.

"As possessive as ever, you stupid wanker" Arthur said, sticking his pierced tongue and the aggravated Russian. Arthur gave a chuckle and backed away slightly, not wanting to be open for an attack from Ivan. Felix glared at Arthur and threw his fist up in the air, then pointing at Arthur with the same hand that was just a fist.

"You need to, like, G-T-F-O!" Felix said, his voice dripping with his normally happy mood. Arthur rolled his eyes and flipped the bird at the Polish teen, which made the pale blond growl.

"Fuck off, bloody faggot" Arthur said rudely, making Toris, Felix, and Alfred to let their jaws drop in shock. They hated that word, and Arthur had no room to talk about being homosexual. Ivan could see the distress on his friend's faces, which made him even more upset.

"I thought I made it clear to stay away from him, Kirkland" Ivan said, tightening his large hands into a fist. Alfred ducked his head slightly, knowing Ivan's anger was because he could not say no to his ex. Arthur smirked, loving how Ivan was still protective over Alfred and how Alfred was still clueless to Ivan's passionate feelings.

"I thought I made it clear that I didn't care what you say?" Arthur mocked back, which was very deadly when you were mocking Ivan Braginsky. "Now why don't you little kids go to class; I'll see you later, my little git" Arthur said before turning and walking away from the four high school students. He got his kiss and he got Ivan pissed off, which meant today was going to be very good. No one noticed the lemon colored blond watching the scene with a dark glare, not finding the Brit's attitude to be fun or charming at all.

The four watched Arthur walk away with a little skip in his steps, probably happy about making Ivan upset this early in the morning. Alfred tried to keep his look away from Ivan, and was lucky that Ivan just turned away and said nothing to him. Toris shook his head and sighed at Alfred's actions, which depressives him a lot. "I wouldn't mess with Ivan today; you two have a good day. See you at lunch Felix" Toris said to his boyfriend.

"Like, you too" Felix replied before capturing a small kiss from the Lithuanian. Toris left the two blonds before he got the urge to scold Alfred for talking with Arthur, and bringing him near Ivan. Felix placed his pale hand on Alfred's shoulder and the two waited for their teacher, who came not long after Toris and Ivan left them. Alfred sighed; knowing today was going to be horrible.

-Line Break -

Alfred avoided his friends all day, even going behind the gym to eat his packed lunch, and he walked the long miles home. He got home and walked inside to see his father and Mr. Bonnefoy talking and both had a smile on his own face. Alfred tried to sneak past the two men, but was instantly caught by his father.

"Alfred, come here and say hello" His father said, sipping his tea and smiling sweetly to his son. Alfred nodded and walked into the light of the room, smiling sweetly at Mr. Francis. "Hello sir, it's good to see you again" Alfred said, holding his hand out for Francis to shake it.

Francis smiled and nodded, taking Alfred's hand and kissing the top of it softly. "Bonjour how was your day?" Francis asked sweetly, flashing his best smile towards the boy. Alfred smiled back, forgetting the seductive movements that he had used on him yesterday in the dinning room.

"It was okay today, sir, I'm just going to go do my homework. Later" Alfred said before turning and head to his room, leaving Francis and Roderich alone.

"Such a charming boy" Francis said, looking in the direction that Alfred had left in. He licked his lips and grinned happily, glad to finally have the young boy home. "Mind if I go to your washroom?" Francis asked, cocking his head innocently. Roderich nodded and pointed down the hall that Alfred had just entered.

"Merci" Francis said before standing up and gracefully walking down the hall. He stopped when he saw Alfred's door, which had a sign the read in bright blue letters 'Hero's only'. Francis gave an annoyed but amusing look, finding the sign to be very juvenile. He opened the door and saw Alfred unpacking his bag on his desk, which was covered in picture frames, trophies, and writing supplies. Alfred did not notice Francis walking in his room and closing the door, he was to busy listening to his headphones and scanning over the papers he pulled out of his bag.

Francis walked behind Alfred and placed a hand on the boy's shoulders. Alfred jump from the touch and spun around to see the older man in his room, which was very creepy to see. Alfred pulled his head phones out of his ears and threw them on his desk, not wanting to be rude to the Frenchman.

"Can I help you?" Alfred asked softly, eyeing the man in front of him. Francis kept his sweet smile on his face, which was nice to see since today had been very gloomy for Alfred.

"I was wondering if you mind telling me what happened today" Francis asked in his smooth voice, which Alfred seemed to fall in love with all over again.

"I have no idea on what you mean" Alfred answered, not sure what the man wanted him to say. He was unsure on what was wrong, not even thinking about this morning's awkward and heartbreaking events.

"You seem fake today, yesterday you didn't" Francis answered softly, a warm smile replaced his sweet smile. Alfred gave a cute and embarrassed blush, wishing it was not that obvious that today was much different then the others. "A few friends and I got into a little…spat" Alfred said, trying to make the situation seem batter than it was. Francis frowned and 'tsked', not liking that the boy had a bad day.

"What did your friends do to you, Mon Cheri?" Francis asked, sitting on Alfred's bed and patting the spot next to him for Alfred to sit down. Alfred smile and sat down, glad to have a neutral person to vent to about his problems with.

"My ex was at school and they got mad I was walking with him" Alfred explained, not telling Francis who his ex was incase he went and told his father about it. Francis shook his head, finding Alfred's friends reasons to be man to be fairly stupid and childish.

"Such a same, they have no reason to be upset at you." Francis said, thinking about which friends Alfred was talking about. His children had told him about Alfred's friends, and none of them seemed very pleasant or enjoyable to be around.

"They kind of do, they really didn't want me to talk to him after we broke up, cause he was very mean to all of us" Alfred said, feeling ashamed as he said it. He really tried to stop talking to Arthur, but he did not want to hurt the blonds' feelings.

"Pardon me for asking, but who broke up with whom?" Francis asked, raising an interested eyebrow to the younger blond. "I did…" Alfred mumbled softly, only making Francis smile grown wider. Francis wrapped an arm around the fragile blond, taking the boy into a sweet embrace.

"Well good! You're probably too good for him" Francis said, using his hand that was around Alfred to rub the boy into a comfort zone. Francis could feel Alfred relaxing in his arms, which meant his gentle methods were working on the teen.

"I-I don't think so" Alfred mumbled even softer then his last response. Francis shook his head again and stood up in front of Alfred, slightly pushing the body down on his bed.

"Don't talk like that… trust me, you are far too good for these _humans_" Francis cooed softly into Alfred's ear, wicked seemed to have great effect of Alfred. The boy practically fell limp in Francis' welcoming arms. Francis smiled and pushed Alfred on his bed; leaning himself over Alfred and admiring the sweet body heat the boy gave off. Francis placed his head on Alfred's forehead, taking in the sweet scent of apples and honey off of the American teen. Alfred did not know what was going on right now, everything seemed to be in an ecstasy-ish blur; and it felt great to the boy. He did not want to push the Frenchman off of him, in fact he wanted him closer; for some reason he was feeling these unusual lustful feelings.

Francis moved his lips closer to Alfred's, happy to finally claim the warm lips of the blue eyed beauty. Suddenly the bedroom door opened widely, which startled the man t fall off of Alfred and on to the carpeted floor. Francis shot his head to see who interrupted him, glaring to see a tall man with platinum- blond hair and deadly violet eyes. Francis recognized this person as the boy named Ivan, who Vash informed him as being Alfred's little love-stuck puppy. Francis stood up and dusted off his coat, trying to break any eye contact with the man,

"Who are you? And why are you in Alfred's room?" Ivan asked the Frenchman, who just had a smile on his face. Ivan hated it when people smiled in situations that did not require a smile, which was his job.

"Pardon me, I was just comforting the boy. Good-bye, Alfred. Just remember what I said" Francis said before leaving, waving at the awe stuck teen. Ivan glared as the Frenchman left and made his way back to the Austrian, who had no idea that Francis was with Alfred instead of the bathroom. Ivan heard Roderich make a comment and the Frenchman laughing in the stereotypic laugh that French men did, 'honhonhon'. Ivan winced and walked into Alfred's room, closing the door to shut off the terrible laughter of the bearded man.

Ivan walked over to Alfred, who was looking like a doll on his bed. Ivan glared and started poking Alfred's stomach rapidly, which he knew angered his bets friend to no ends. Alfred shot up and slapped Ivan's hand, playfully of course. "No! Bad Commie!" Alfred joked towards Ivan, who chuckled slightly.

"Who was that?" Ivan asked, talking about the Frenchman who was invading Alfred's personal space. Alfred grinned, not realizing the state he was just awoken from.

"That's Mr. Bonnefoy; He's the new kids' dad." Alfred said, crossing his legs Indian style and smiling that goofy smile. Ivan smiled and sat down next to his friend, who he was mad at. "Are you still made at me?" Alfred asked softly, pouting like a child to Ivan. Ivan sighed and looked at Alfred right in his sapphire blue eyes, which always seemed to amaze him every time he looked at them.

"Nyet not at you, but Please…please stay away from him" Ivan slightly begged, placing his large hands on Alfred's shoulder and pulling his close to make complete eye contact. Alfred smiled and nodded at his friend, glad that Ivan had forgiven him for royally messing up; or at least being caught royally messing up. Ivan grinned and pulled his friend into a bone crushing hug, which made Alfred give out a loud squeaking noise.

"You owe me lunch" Ivan stated bluntly, making Alfred sigh. Ivan began to go through Alfred's book bag, finding no lunch bag inside. He sat back down and threw the bag on the ground to anger Alfred for no good reason.

"I do?" the blond acted naïve, though he knew exactly what Ivan was talking about. Ivan nodded and started poking Alfred's cheeks, just to annoy his friend. "I couldn't find you at lunch to get my sandwich, woman" Ivan joke, even though Alfred was not a female he still found it amusing that everyday Alfred brought him a sandwich his mother made for him.

"Fine, tomorrow I'll bring you two to make up for today" Alfred laughed, receiving a laugh from Ivan in return. The two boys ended up enjoying their night together, ordering Pizza, doing homework, and playing a few video games before Ivan left. Alfred smiled to himself, glad that Ivan had forgiven him and that tomorrow would be a new and better day for him and his friends…. But that was far from the truth.

-Line Break-

_**End of Chapter 3**_

_**Sorry if it offended anyone! What do you guys think?**_

_**Please review! Also please check out Americana Fairytale. PMK is on Hiatus cause I have writers block for it, Poll is still up!**_

_**Please check out: Perfect Wife by Eismpunk! It is a role-play between us! And it's good for those who like America being the bitch!**_

_**PLEASE Review! Love you all!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this Chapter is SO LATE! I have been horrible busy with School, Role-play, Americana Fairytale, Prom, Work, and my siblings. I would like to tell you all that I showed my friend the pre-written version of this story and he liked it a lot. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing ****L**

**Warning: killing, cursing**

**Chapter Four: A Party and Nosy Ivan…**

**-Line Break-**

It was all over the news in their little town, it was sent through so many text messages, and it was the conversation of ever parent, teacher, thug, drug addict, and dealer. 'William Kirkland Found Mutilated and Dead'. It was not so much that William Kirkland, a drug lord in their city, was found dead; but how he was found is what scared the people of the town. Not many people were told the details of how the Scotsman was found, but the little information that was leaked was scary enough to make people not ask anymore questions.

Alfred had no clue of the man's death, though he was personally acquainted with him; and when he got to school he was corners by an angry British man. Alfred looked at Arthur with a confused look, not understanding why he was here. Ivan just happened to have been turning the corner to see Arthur yelling nonsense at Alfred, which set off the large Russian. Ivan stormed over and knocked the British man on his ass, wanting to keep the man away from his friend no matter what the reason was.

"Why are you here again, Kirkland?" Ivan asked venomously to Arthur, who was on the ground and glaring at Ivan. Ivan had a feeling why Arthur was here, and he did not Alfred to know about what happened- not yet at least.

"I could ask you the same thing! Why aren't you in jail, especially after what you did to William?" Arthur yelled, making Alfred snap his head to look at his ex. "What happened to William?" Alfred asked, worried about the Scottish men who use to be his friend.

"Don't talk to me, bitch, you were supposed to come over last night, but you didn't!" Arthur barked loudly, glaring at Alfred. Ivan glared at Arthur, not liking how he was talking to Alfred and the plans they made.

"I-I was with Ivan, I'm sorry," Alfred stuttered, looking down at the ground.

"Shut it, whore, I will deal with you later. Right now I have to talk to this murderer," Arthur said, glaring at Ivan. Ivan glared back pissed that Arthur said such horrible things to HIS Alfred.

"Do not start accusing, Kirkland, it's very rude," Ivan said, pulling his American friend close to him and taking a few steps back so that encase Arthur tried to hurt either of them.

"I know it was you! Only someone as twisted as you would cut a man's eyes out of his head- where did you even hide them!" Arthur yelled, getting up from the ground and balling his hands into fist. Ivan could feel Alfred tense up from under his grasp, making Ivan think Alfred believed Arthur. Ivan just held Alfred tighter, glaring at Arthur with a look that could kill.

"And you just assume it was me?" Ivan asked, squeezing Alfred even more. Alfred began to wiggle in discomfort, finding it hard to breathe with Ivan's strong arms holding him tightly.

"A-Arthur, Ivan would never do that! He's sweet, not mean!" Alfred protested, wiggling his way out of Ivan's tight embrace. Arthur scowled at Alfred, wanting to keep him out of a situation that could be ugly in the end. Ivan formed a smile on his lips, glad to know where Alfred's loyalty was.

"Bull shit, Alfred! How do you know he didn't go out last night? William was found dead, beaten to a pulp, eyes ripped out and parts of his body was dismantled! You know as well as I do that Ivan has been arrested for abuse!" Arthur spat, making Alfred remember the time Ivan was arrested for beating up and almost killing Matthias Køhler for flirting with Alfred. Alfred felt Ivan place his hands on him, though Alfred moved away from Ivan.

Arthur took a few steps closer to hurt Ivan or Alfred, Alfred for betraying him and being on Ivan's side; and Ivan for being the accused murderer. Alfred was too scared to back into Ivan's death hold and too scared to move encase Arthur lunges at him.

Arthur was about to yell more at Alfred and Ivan but a teacher walked by and grabbed Arthur's shoulder to pull him away from the students.

"Mr. Kirkland, I am sorry about your brother; but please leave the campus," an accented voice said, a smile blooming on Ivan's lips as he saw Mr. Wang saving the situation. Arthur looked at his ex-teacher before he looked at Ivan, who was smiling and holding on to Alfred's shoulder protectively. Arthur huffed and moved away from the other people, heading towards his car that was parked on the side of the street. Yao looked over at Ivan and Alfred with an upset look, which soon melted to a sad and sympathetic one.

"You two should come to the office, there are some people who would like some answers," Mr. Wang said softly before he started walking towards the main office, followed closely by Ivan and Alfred. Both boys were confused, but they had a feeling it and to do with Arthur's brother's death.

The three walked into the main office and were both escorted into the principal's office, shocked at the people who were inside waiting for them. Alfred began to shake as he saw five police officers, three teachers, and his mother. Elizabeta gave Alfred and Ivan a warm smile, which made it seem more relaxed. Ivan and Alfred sat down, Alfred next to his mother and Ivan next to Alfred.

Their principal, Mr. Vargas, walked in with a few files and the chief of police, who was young Korean that Alfred knew well. Mr. Vargas sat down and looked at the people in his office, sighed from the over crowdedness of his office. After noticing how tense Alfred was. Elizabeta took her son's hand and held it tightly to calm him more.

"I assume you two know why you are here?" Mr. Vargas asked calmly, looking at Ivan then Alfred. Both boys denied that they knew why, though they had a good feeling.

"It was reported at you were not home by your curfew last night, Braginsky, and you were seen walking around last night around the time of Ian Kirkland's death," Chief Im Young Soo said, glaring at Ivan with his dark brown eyes.

Ivan's eyes widened, shocked that Toris or Eduard actually reported that he was gone. He remembered telling them where he was going before he left, and they said it was okay for him to go. Ivan felt the corner of his lips twitch into a sick smile, trying to hold back his nervous feelings.

"Da, I was gone until eleven forty six," Ivan said, remembering the time it was when he came home. Alfred knew Ivan was innocent of all crimes, but he also knew Ivan had a violent track record and many people did not trust him.

"And where were you?" Im Young Soo asked, looking at Ivan's hand. He saw Ivan squeezing Alfred's hand until it turned an off color of red. Ivan did not want to admit he was with Alfred, that he was there to try and woo Alfred; but it ended up in them ordering pizza.

"At Alfred's house, I had dinner with him," Ivan answered, feeling nervous as the police and everyone else stared at him like he was a monster. "We are friends, and Alfred wanted to have dinner- and Mr. Edelstein and Bonnefoy also saw me," Ivan said out of nervousness, scared he was not putting up a good enough excuse. Ivan did not want to go back to jail for a crime he did not commit, though he had done some bad things before.

"Mrs. Edelstein, Alfred, is this true?" Principal Vargas asked, knowing it was and that both of the boys were innocent. He knew that Ivan and Alfred were very close, having to have suspend Ivan before for protecting Alfred from others- including Arthur before.

"Yes sir," Elizabeta and Alfred said in a union, both completely positive Ivan was at their home. Ivan smiled at Alfred and his mother, glad they were not going to lie for some god damn reason.

"Alfred, you know the Kirkland family personally, correct?" Im Young asked, raising an eye brow at the blond teenager. Alfred gulped loudly and nodded, though he was ashamed of his relationships with the Kirkland family. Elizabeta knew Alfred had a dirty and sinful past with them, knowing Arthur and his brother had both touched her little angel. Principal Vargas knew where this was going, they were going to use Ivan's temper and Alfred's relationships to make Ivan and Alfred seem guilty.

"What is your relationship with them?" Im Young asked, eyes the nervous principal and the glaring mother. Im Young had arrested William and Arthur many times before and he had been forced to go inside their home, seeing Alfred there a few times. He remembered the first time he saw Alfred over there and both Arthur and Alfred were nude, and William was high as he watched. It was a horrible and twisted relationship, but it was nothing that any law could stop.

"W-we just knew each other," Alfred lied, and everyone who knew Alfred knew he was lying. Elizabeta did not want her son to be in this situation, but if it helped convince his innocents than she knew it had to be done. She hated the Kirkland family, always being greedy towards her son.

"Is there anything else? Do not lie, Alfred," Im Young said, giving Alfred a soft look. Mr. Wang place his hand on Alfred's shoulder for support, knowing Alfred hated talking about it.

"I-I use to date Arthur Kirkland, we stopped not too long ago," Alfred said softly. Im Young nodded and sighed, knowing Alfred was a very sweet and kind kid who was just in a very bad relationship with a drug dealer's brother.

"Ivan, Alfred, did either or both of you kill and or dismantle the body of William Ian Kirkland?" Im Young asked bluntly.

"No sir," Alfred said squeezing his mother's soft hand before he looked at Ivan, who had a blank expression on his pale face. "Nyet," Ivan answered in his native tongue, luckily most of the people in the room understood the basics and knew that he said 'no'.

"English, damn it," on of the officers ordered, Im young gave the man a glare. Alfred looked down, knowing what Ivan said and that he meant no harm. If Alfred was not so scared right now then he would have stood up and answered for his friend, but he was only a teenager and they were cops.

"I said 'no', svin'ya," Ivan spat rudely; knowing no one knew what that was, but that they did not know did not kill them. The officer looked away and nodded, feeling embarrassed for yelling at the teenaged Russian.

Im Young smiled softly before looking at Elizabeta with a warm look, making her relax in her seat. "You should take these boys home, we will call if we need anything," Im Young said, making Alfred and Ivan sigh in relief. The three got up and left, Ivan was holding on to Alfred tightly and kept his face looking straight ahead. While they walked down the hall way a few people made rude remakes on the subject, they even passed Antonio and Lovino.

"Amigos! What happened?" Antonio asked, prancing up to Alfred and Ivan. Lovino followed with a glare at the Spanish man, but seemed to smirk wickedly when he looked at Alfred. Ivan was the only person who caught this look, which made Ivan start to gain suspicions.

"Hola Mrs. Edelstein!" Antonio chirped happy at Alfred's mom, being familiar with her. He turned to Alfred with a curious look, not even paying any attention to Ivan or Lovino. Elizabeta gave Antonio a short smile and wave before looking away to scowl and glare at the gossiping students.

"The police asked us some questions about Arthur's brother, they told us to just go home," Alfred explained in a short summary. He would never dare tell Antonio that he and Ivan were frightened and scared that they were going to get in trouble for something they did not do.

"Why didn't they make you stay here? When they were here for me they made me finish class then took be down town," Antonio exclaimed, remembering when the cops came to the school for him.

"That's because you and Gil got into a fist fight and ended up throwing a trash can out of the window," Alfred said flatly, remembering when Antonio and Gilbert got in a fight over who would win in a fight- A Teutonic Knight or a Spaniard, and it was a rather interesting and stupid argument. At first the two were actually using facts, and then they started acting like children.

"Do you know who killed him?" Antonio asked Ivan and Alfred, both exchanged innocent looks. Antonio knew how much Ivan hated Arthur and his family, so it would not a surprise if he snapped and killed William.

"No, but who ever it is will be caught," Alfred said, latching onto Ivan's arm and glaring at nothing. Antonio and Elizabeta gave Alfred a worried look, knowing Alfred felt pity for the twisted British man.

"Nyet, but I have a feeling I might know who it is," Ivan said with a glare towards Lovino before walking forward so that Elizabeta, Alfred, and his could leave.

-Line Break-

Weeks have passed since the death of William, and now winter break was among the small town. Francis sent out invitations for a small party, inviting his children's friends over for this celebration. Francis told them the guest that it was a celebration for his promotion and the grand re-opening of their local Theater.

It was odd that the Bonnefoy family invited mostly teenagers and only a few members of the actually Theater's board members. The Edelstein were the only one members who actually came, which was because Peter begged his family because he wanted to see Lilli. Alfred tried to get out of it, but Ivan told him that his family and he were attending the party. Though Ivan never told Alfred why he agreed to come, just that he was sneaking Vodka with him.

Alfred was standing in the living room; messing with the collar of his red button down shirt and watching Peter do the same with his own blue shirt. Elizabeta walked into the living room and looked at her sons messing with their shirts. Peter smiled at his mother, seeing her wearing the green dress they bought her for mothers' day. Elizabeta started messing with Alfred's collar, slapping his hand when he tried to shoo hers away.

"Are you three ready?" Roderich asked as he entered the room, fixing the cuffs on his suit. Elizabeta smiled and nodded before grabbing her keys to her car, since she won the agreement of driving. The four were pushed into the car and they headed to Bonnefoy's house.

"Remember your manners, boys, no drinking and no fighting," Elizabeta said turning to look at her sons.

"You both look handsome," Elizabeta said, as they drove though the town and pulled up to Francis' house. They got out and made their way to the house, seeing other people inside and Vash holding the door open for the guest. When they entered the house they were escorted inside to the large living room, where many people were chatting and eating amazing French finger snacks.

The adults were pulled away and were all chatting, talking about their jobs and the play that would be put on soon. Alfred was pulled away by Matthew, which aggrieved Ivan greatly.

"M-Mattie?" Alfred stuttered as Matthew pulled him to his room. Ivan followed Alfred and Matthew to Matthew's room, only to see Matthew cuddling up to Alfred and the two starting to talk. Ivan did not bother disturb them, or even leave, and pulled out his flask of vodka he had stored away in his huge coat he loved to wear.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to stay tonight, after the party." Matthew asked, getting close to Alfred and smiling sweetly. Ivan glared at Matthew before chugging more vodka down, slamming the flask on the ground and gaining their attention.

"I-I can't, I was going to go home with Ivan," Alfred said, scooting away from Matthew. Matthew scowled then smiled at Alfred, though he had that devious glint in his eyes.

"Then Ivan can stay here too, like a sleep over?" Matthew said, making Alfred's eyes shine and his body perk up happily.

"Really? Your dad won't mind?" Alfred asked with a smile, getting a short nod from Matthew. Ivan glared at Matthew, but had to stop before Alfred noticed it.

"Will you stay?" Alfred asked with a huge smile on his face. Ivan felt a blush forming on his cheek, but he shook his head at the offer. Alfred and Matthew both pouted, but it was Alfred who grew a dark smirk before getting on all fours and crawling over to Ivan. Ivan noticed the lustful look in Alfred's eyes, one he knew that Alfred used to get what he wanted.

"Please, Vanya, please stay with us," Alfred said in a whisper, licking the shell of Ivan's ear. Ivan's and Matthew's face turned bright red as Alfred began to beg Ivan to stay. How could he say no to his sweet sunflower? He was a slave to Alfred's sweet intoxicating voice and movements, and Matthew seemed to have been enjoying the show as well.

"D-da," Ivan stuttered before Alfred pulled away with a victorious smile. Ivan picked up his vodka and began to chug it, wanting to get drunk as he watched Alfred and Matthew chat happily and loudly to each other.

Soon hours passed and the party guest left, which allowed Ivan, Alfred and Matthew to have the living room to their self. Matthew made a pallet of blankets and comforters, which seemed very childish; but it was fun and warm. Matthew was the first to fall asleep, soon followed by a now drunk Ivan, leaving Alfred alone in the dark house. Alfred stood up from his stop between Ivan and Matthew and snuck out from between their warm bodies, heading to the bathroom down the hall.

He was quiet as he made his way through the home, making sure to not wake the others who were asleep Alfred opened the bathroom door and turned on the light, closing his beautiful eyes from the shock of the bright light. It took Alfred a few seconds to get use to the brightness, looking into the mirror above the sink.

Alfred was taken back in horror and shock when he saw what was reflected in it, seeing someone else standing there with him.

"Mon cher, you look like you have seen a ghost," the smooth voice of Francis Bonnefoy said in Alfred's ear. Alfred shivered and turned to look at Francis, looking at the man's sky blue eyes looking at him with a soft hazy look.

"M-Mr. Bonnefoy!" Alfred said loud, making Francis cover his mouth with his hand. Alfred looked at the man with alarm, scared he had disturbed the French man.

"Do not be scared, I saw the light from my room and had to see who was up," Francis said, getting closer to Alfred and pushing him against the sink counter. "And I am glad it was you, Mon amour," Francis said as he moved his hand and smiled.

"I'm sorry I disturbed you, sir, I-I will go back now," Alfred stuttered, blushing as he tried to move away from Francis' warm body. Francis shook his head and held Alfred in place, leaning in and pecking Alfred on his soft lips. Alfred's eyes widened and looked at the man in shock and pleasure.

"Vous, Alfred, sont ma marionnette parfaite," Francis' voice said, it was cold and dark; but it soothed Alfred and seemed to make him fall into a daze.

Francis pulled away and smiled softly, cupping Alfred's checks and pecking him again on the lips again. Alfred's checks were burning, making Francis' smile and pull the American teen close to his body. Alfred blushed as he became limp and numb in Francis' arms, a feeling that felt amazing. To be controlled and held was something Alfred seemed to love, and Francis seemed to grant this odd love of Alfred's.

"Come, mon amour, lets rest together," Francis cooed softly as he turned off the bathroom light and dragged Alfred to his bed room. Alfred did not know how to fight back, though he did not want to leave the man's arms. Alfred was placed on the bed and was followed by Francis, who pulled Alfred's body close to his.

Francis began to hum softly, making Alfred slowly fall into a sleep. Alfred tried to fight it, he wanted to make sure something bad was not going to happed; but it was as if a spell had captured him and slowly began to put him into a sleep. Francis smiled as he kept humming, only every other verse would he say words in French. Francis was glad Alfred did not understand French, if he did then Alfred would have known the truth.

Alfred fell asleep in Francis' arms, his body dead as he slowly breathed in the sweet smell of Francis' scent. It was a mix of a perfume and wine, which seemed to sooth Alfred.

"You are more mortal and weak than the last time I held you like this- I would imagine that you would be stronger then that fateful day that was consumed by unforgiving flames," Francis said, kissing Alfred's forehead. "You are too weak, falling in my arms so easily. Was it that Arthur person who violently damage your soul and heart to make you be like this?" Francis asked the pitiful human.

"He will get what he has earned, and you will get what you have already earned," Francis said softly as he claimed the lips of Alfred, sticking his tongue into Alfred's warm mouth. Francis was surprised from the tingling taste and feeling that was sent into his mouth, but it felt amazing for the French puppeteer.

"_When I made you, I made an Angel," Francis said softly as he moved away from Alfred's mouth, looking at his door to see a tall man with violet eyes. Ivan glared at the Frenchman holding Alfred; he took a few steps closer. Francis smiled as Ivan's body fell to the ground, seeing one of his sons standing behind Ivan with a hockey stick. _

"_Put him back to bed, he is still drunk and we do not need him here," Francis said to his son, who had brought his brother's hockey stick to hit Ivan. Vash nodded and closed the door, dragging Ivan back to the pallet in the living room._

_Francis chuckled lightly, playing with Alfred's hair and rubbing the boy's smooth back. "Too bad you had to leave me, but we will not let you go, not again," Francis' voice said into the dead of night._

_Sorry it took so long, buuut here it was!_

_What do you all think?_

_Please review and check out my other two active stories!_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Warnings: Eh…stuff, creeper France?

A/n: Short Chapter, sorry, and this might be the last chapter till I come home from Germany, sorry!

-Line Break!-

Hung over Ivan woke up to the sound of Michelle and Lilli screaming at him, which made the large Russian jump up from the pallet on the ground. He turned to the sound and saw the two girls standing in front of him laughing at his shocked face, which pissed him off. He turned his head when he heard snickering coming from the dinning room, seeing Matthew and Lovino also amused at his horrible wake up by the loud girls.

"What the fuck is so funny?" Ivan cursed, mad that he was woken up in a very rude fashion and these foreigner dare laugh at him. He saw their faces change to shock, not liking him cursing in front of young Lilli.

"What's going on in here?" Alfred's happy voice said, walking out of the Bonnefoy's kitchen with a bowl of batter and a whisk in his arms. Alfred saw a fuming Ivan, which meant something horrible, was about to happen to him, Ivan, or one of the Bonnefoy's.

"Fredka…" Ivan glared at Alfred, who shivered from the cold look. The Bonnefoy's saw this and decided to take action to 'protect' Alfred, even if it was Michelle and Lilli running to get their father. Alfred smiled and placed the bowl and whisk down, walking over to Ivan to sooth the angry Russian.

"You okay?" Alfred cooed softly, only to receive his hair being gripped and his body being pulled down to the ground so that he was lying next to Ivan's large body. As soon as Alfred's body hit the ground Francis walked into the room to see Ivan holding Alfred against the ground. Francis wanted to rip Ivan's eyes out; he wanted to kill the man who dares held Alfred like he was trying to hurt him.

"Break it up you two and come sit down at the table for breakfast," Francis said, walking over to the dinning room table. Francis picked up the batter and handed it to Feliciano, telling him to go finish the pancakes. Alfred moved out of Ivan's hold, getting up as fast as he could to get to the table. Francis offered Alfred a seat, which Alfred quickly accepted and happily sat in. Ivan watched as Francis made sure to make Alfred comfortable, even preparing Alfred's plate for him. Ivan walked over to the dinning room table, but counted and realized there were not enough seats.

"I will go home now, da?" Ivan said, his eyes looking dull and sad. Alfred instantly got out of his chair and stood up, looking at Ivan with a worried look. Ivan was Alfred's best friend, and right now he felt so betrayed. Francis shot a glare in Ivan's direction, wishing Matthew would not have let that Russian stay at their home.

"Why? Are you not feeling good?" Alfred asked, seeing Ivan shake his head slowly. Ivan noticed the angry looks from the Bonnefoy family, knowing he was pushing some kind of buttons. Slowly Ivan began to place the pieces of this puzzle, but he was still too far from solving it and finding out the horrid truth.

"I'll drive you home, what hurts? Your head? Legs? Heart? Do we need to get your pills?" Alfred asked as he pushed his chair back and the walk over to Ivan, inspecting his friend. When Alfred was not looking Ivan gave the family a smirk as a way of saying 'I still own him' to the seemingly innocent family; but Ivan knew that was not true.

"D-da," Ivan said while pouting softly, which seemed to hit some of Alfred's 'motherly' or 'brotherly' buttons.. Alfred smiled warmly and nodded before turning to Francis and smiling at him and his family. "Thank you for letting us stay here and for the party and the food, I will see ya'll around," Alfred said as he stuck his hands in Ivan's coat pocket to get the Russian's keys.

"Anytime, mon amour, but if you like to be around more often and make some money I would love for you to come by the theater tomorrow, I have a job opening and I would love to hire you both," Francis said with a smile, making Ivan feel like he was about to gag. Alfred's face lightened up, considering he needed a job so he could afford Christmas presents for his friends this year and not have to ask his mom.

"Really? Thank you! Come on Ivan, let's go get you your pills," Alfred said as he took Ivan by the arm and escorted him to Toris' car. Ivan was lucky Toris left with Eduard in his car, meaning he was able to drive Toris' rust colored car home and not walk.

Francis watched as Alfred helped Ivan into the car, seeing how gentle Alfred acted when someone close to him was ill; though Ivan was clearly faking it. Francis imagined those soft hands taking care of the children's injuries or Alfred touching his body after they had just made love. Francis smiled as he began to think about unholy thoughts, but he did not care what was holy and was not.

"Papa, why is mama leaving again?" Lilli asked her father, looking at him with tears in her sea green eyes.

"Because mama is still lost, but soon mama will be home," Francis said before going back to his room to work in silence.

-Line Break-

The rest of the day went on like a normal day for Alfred; video games with Ivan, lunch with Ivan, fight with Ivan, apologize with Ivan, hang out with Ivan, take a nap with Ivan, and going home before Ivan wakes up. Alfred's family was in the middle of dinner when their son came home; and when they asked him where he was he only replied with 'I have a job, got to go to sleep now,'. His parents were happy he was finally taking of responsibilities and getting a job; but Elizabeta just did not want here baby Alfred growing up too fast.

While up in his room he called Arthur, wanting to try and make the brit happier than the state he was in; but Arthur was well past drunk when Alfred made this mistake. At first the conversation was simple, since Alfred was mostly quiet as he tried to un-code Arthur's drunk talking. Arthur knew, even when piss drunk, that he could easily have his ex-boyfriend do what ever he want, since everyone seemed to know how to get Alfred wrapped around their fingers. Alfred was just a very nice guy who wanted to help everyone; but many people seemed to abuse his kindness.

"Y-you should c-come o'er," Arthur said while slurring some words together, taking another quick swig of his favorite caramel colored alcohol.

"It's late, Arthur, and heroes need their rest," Alfred said, adding a very fake chuckle so Arthur would think it was a joke; but even while drunk he knew Alfred better than that.

"Shutz up, just t'lk to me…," Arthur said, sipping more whiskey out of the bottle he was holding. Alfred sighed and nodded to himself, just talking never hurt someone. "So how's your cat?" Alfred asked, brining up short and innocent conversation about Arthur's Scottish fold.

"Not l'ke dat, git, t'lk dirty to me'," Arthur said, a wicked and drunk chuckle was heard after he said those words. Alfred shivered, wishing Arthur was too drunk to want to hear or do anything of that sort; but that was far from the truth.

Alfred wanted to hang up; and Arthur sensed the hesitation from his toy, "Please, g-git, I need something to get my m'nd off of-," Arthur stopped, grinning from ear to ear as he played Alfred right into doing what he wanted.

"Okay, but just this one time," Alfred said, getting up and walking over to his door and locking it. He walked back to his bed and turned off the lamp on his night stand, making the room become dark. Alfred pushed himself on to his bed and relaxed against the soft mattress and the silky sheets that Toris gave him because Ivan tore the other ones for a prank.

"Wh't are you doing, git?" Arthur asked, hearing Alfred moving through his sheets so that he was comfortable.

"Just lying down, what do you want me to do?" Alfred asked, hating himself because he felt no cleaner than a dirty slut.

-Line Break-

The next day was better though, since it he was able to sleep in until one in the afternoon. Alfred woke up and called Ivan, telling him he was going to the theater to get a job for Mr. Bonnefoy. Ivan groaned and told his American friend to fuck off, since it was their winter break and he wanted to sleep in more. So Alfred went by himself, since he did not fear Mr. Bonnefoy and he needed the money as soon as possible.

Alfred walked into the theater and walked around the lobby for a few minutes, calling Francis' name as he did so. Alfred did not have to wait long, since Francis came quickly to Alfred's sweet call.

"Good evening, mon amour, how are you today?" Francis asked, walking over to Alfred and kissing the boy's hand softly. Alfred's eyes were bright in the light of the theater lobby, joy that he was getting to get money and get to talk with the French man.

"I am fine, ready to work sir!" Alfred said happily, a bright pink blush forming on his cheeks. Francis smiled and walked into the audience seating par of the theater, and Alfred followed his new boss like a lost puppy. Francis smiled when he looked behind and saw Alfred closely behind him and the teen was admiring the empty theater.

"I need you to sweep the stage, vacuum the carpeted parts of the seating section, and replace the lights on the stage," Francis said, watching as Alfred looked around the room. "You think you can do that, Alfred?" Francis asked, saying Alfred's name in a seductive and sexual tone.

"Y-Yes sir," Alfred replied, his face showing a beautiful light pink blush on his tan face.

"There is a broom closet in the lobby, I will be back stage if you need me," Francis said, smiling at the American teen; and getting one back in return.

"Yes sir!" Alfred said before turning away from Francis and walking to the lobby to grab the utensils he will need for work. Alfred began his work, sweeping and vacuuming the floors, and it was about seven o'clock when he finished the light bulbs on the stage. Alfred was so exhausted that he threw himself on the carpet and closed his eyes, feeling warm as the red fuzz covered one side of his body.

Alfred looked over at the bucket of trash that he had used to but the dirty and dead light bulbs in; and they were broken into a dust mixture. Alfred up at the paintings and sculptures on the ceiling and the wall, thinking how did someone get up there and do that. Alfred pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, checking the time before sliding the key board out and selecting Ivan's name.

'You awake yet?' Alfred text as a joke to Ivan, who was probably up, and either reading or bothering Toris and Felix. Alfred did not have to wait long till he was given a reply, simply saying 'no.'

Alfred sighed and slipped his phone in his pocket before pushing himself up to find Francis to tell him he was done and going to head home. Alfred felt his phone vibrating in his pocket, probably Ivan trying to tell Alfred he was just joking around; though Alfred clearly already knew that. Alfred climbed up the stage and took a look out at the empty seats; admiring the hundreds of black seats with velvet red cushions for the viewers' backs and bottoms. Alfred felt so tempted to scream or start singing, just to hear the echo of the empty theater; but he did not and he walked back stage.

It was dark and far too quiet back stage, which re-sparked Alfred's undying fear of the undead and ghost of any sort. Alfred made his way to the prop room, calling Francis' name lightly so he would not alert the ghost he was lost and searching from the handsome French man. Alfred slipped his hand into his pocket, pulling out his phone to use it as a flash light in the dark; but luck was not on his side and the phone died right in his hands.

Alfred kept walking forward, not able to see what was in front or behind him, and he managed to get himself even more lost in the maze of old props and back drops. Alfred suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and his body was roughly turned around to face what ever monster was hiding in the dark to devour him. Alfred let out a scream and suddenly a light was shined in his face, which made the teen blind for a short amount of time.

Once his eyes became use to the light he felt happiness rush through his body like a flood rushing through a place with a drought. Alfred was now face to face with Francis, staring into those sky blue eyes that just seemed to light up the room and made people smile. Francis almost looked like he was glowing in the light, like and angel to some type of mystical being who came to rescue Alfred from the jaws of the monstrous dark.

"Mon amour, are you okay?" Francis asked, worried about the frightened teenager. Francis was given no answer, only feeling Alfred wrap his arms around his body tightly and stuffing his face in Francis' chest. Alfred breathed in the smell of dust and cologne on Francis' smooth blue silky shirt, which hugged the man's body perfectly. Francis began to rub Alfred's back, cooing softly to calm down the frantic young blond who could have been on the verge of crying his heart out.

"Shh, its okay, I'm here," Francis said, kissing the top Alfred's head softly. Alfred stopped everything and looked up at Francis, their different shaded blue eyes crashed in a beautiful mixture of passion and loneliness.

Alfred pushed himself up on his toes, his eyes closing as he placed his lips against Francis' as softly as he could. Francis was taken back by shock, but smiled into the simple and soft kiss given to him by the teen. Francis pushed Alfred's head closer, causing their lips to go from the gentle kiss to a rough crashing of their lips; but Alfred did not complain at all. Alfred opened his lips slightly, making Francis smirk and slip his tongue into Alfred's warm and sweet tasting mouth.

Alfred felt his body starting to grow weak; but instead of letting the weakness take over him, he fought it to stay himself. Soon Francis felt Alfred began to shift his body, moving his hips to a smooth and soft non-existent rhythm. Alfred pulled away to breath, this gave Francis a few good seconds stop examine to the sweet blush that danced across Alfred's tan face.

"I-I'm sorry Mr. Bonnefoy," Alfred stuttered, feeling so stupid for what he did to his friend's father; but something about it felt so good and amazing. Francis smiled and shook his head; only to feel and see Alfred unwrapping his arms and trying to run pass him to leave him alone. Francis turned quickly and grabbed Alfred's thin wrist, making the American boy freeze and look at the older male.

"P-please don't tell my parents, it was wrong, sorry!" Alfred said, making Francis smile softly at the boy. Francis dragged Alfred back into his chest, hugging the confused teen greatly.

"I would never tell anyone, Alfred, but I would like another kiss," Francis said, making Alfred smile and blush deeply. Alfred relaxed in Francis' hold and kissed the French man softly, this made both of them feel very happy about the turn of events. The two began to make out, their tongues touching and Francis' warm hands touching Alfred's flustered skin.

At first it was nothing more than kisses and soft touches, but soon Alfred felt Francis bringing him down so that he was on the ground and Francis was above him. Francis pulled away from their kissing and smiled down at the beautiful American, who was slightly worried about the events that were about to take place between them.

"I won't hurt you, mon amour," Francis said with a sweet smile on his lips to reinsure Alfred. Francis lowered himself to kiss Alfred, but was cut off at the sound of foot steps on the wooden stage.

"Alfred? You here?" the strong accented voice of another person yelled, the words echoing through the whole theater.

-Line Break-

Cliffhanger!

I'm so sorry for the short chapter, but better than nothing I hope.

Please Review and show me some love! :3


End file.
